


Hands On: Firelight

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [10]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Adult Humor, Clones, Depression, F/M, Gen, Relationship Issues, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Relationships: Frisk/Sans, Gaster/Spot, Sarah & Gaster, Sarah/Jero
Series: Alternate Timelines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

*I wondered that. Toss it? Why? I have no reasonable cause to do something like that.

“It is not uncommon for business to want to keep personal matters out of places of business.” 

*True, but at the same time there is no legal reason for me to dismiss the abilities you have unless you personally have no interest in the job anymore.

“I would love to do it still. I will respect your boundaries though and won’t be the one causing more trouble though.” 

*I did not think you would. What would be a good time to discuss this?

“Ahh… I can do it this evening. If that is okay with you? I work until 8pm.” 

*Any time before 10 works for me.

“Where at?” Gaster gave her the address to the spa.

“I will be there tonight at 8:30 pm. Shall I bring something for you to eat?” 

*I will see you then. That is not necessary but I appreciate the offer.

“Will you be offended if I brought something to eat for myself? I asked if you wanted to eat because … I haven’t had time to eat all day.” 

*Not at all. You should regulate your time a little better and make sure you eat more. You need the energy as much as anyone.

“I know just been busy besides… nevermind. Yeah I will do better.” 

*I understand how easy it is, believe me, I’ve been there. I will see you later this evening.

Sarah sighed this will be awkward but she can be professional. She just needed to change her clothes before going into the interview. It wasn’t just Grubhub she was doing that day as she also had paperwork she had to finish and send in. Her super speed didn’t help her in filling out paperwork. She made sure to go to a department store and bought some yoga pants and a pink and blue tank top. It says “No Pain, No Gain.” She thought about what she was going to bring to eat but decided otherwise as it might look bad and decided to go without. Sarah ended up running a little late as the last delivery took just a little longer than she expected making her trip to the department store more of an annoyance as she waited behind a elderly woman who misplaced a coupon for 5% off her order just to find out it was for the wrong store. Sarah rushed putting on the outfit forgetting to rip off the tag and so it hung off her sleeve. She arrived at the spa with her stomach growling and feeling exhausted. She approached the reception desk and asked for Gaster. 

The gal smiled kindly as she took her to Gaster’s office. The monster had no eyes but yet seemed to see her perfectly fine as she guided her. The figure was a ghostly like monster who floated with no words spoken.

As they arrived to greet Gaster the receptionist curtsied slightly and a voice seeming out of place spoke.

“You have a visitor. Dr. Sarah is here to talk to you about a interview.” 

*I’ve been expecting her, thank you Miss Gracita.

“If you need anything feel free to just summon me.” With that she evaporated. 

“She would be a great spy.” Sarah commented as she watches the smoke evaporates from where she was.

*She was one. 

“She was? Why is she a receptionist now?” 

*Wanted to get out of the business, settle down and have a family... needed a less dangerous occupation. What could possibly be less dangerous than floating behind a desk and checking customers in and handling files? And don’t say video games because I’ve heard humans have died playing that stuff.

“Ahh… no you are right. I think the people who died from video games are those who refuse to eat for a achievement. I wouldn’t know…” Sarah flush not wanting to admit that she is a video game fan.

“I mean I know some people and monsters who gather together IRL and play them to compete. If a gamer is good enough they can make some serious cash.”

*I’m not against it, just think that it’s more dangerous of a profession.

“It is more like the odds of getting the sponsors are already spread thin because it is a highly sought job. That is not what I came for though to talk about things like video games. I want to apply for the yoga position.” Sarah could feel something itching her and she realized it was the tag sticking off her arm and she tried to pull it off without him noticing. He noticed the movement but decided to ignore it.

*Why yoga? If you don’t mind me asking.

“I use to do it quite a bit before I got really ill. It stretches my muscles before I run plus it is relaxing. I would stretch all my muscles. Plus, I was going through a rebellion stage in college and so I took the classes just to urk my parents off.” Sarah was trying to be polite and be professional at the same time but found herself blushing a little.

“It didn’t hurt the teacher was kinda hot too.” He chuckled a little.

*I imagine not. What level of yoga did you get to?

“I got pretty close to being a expert at it. I don’t think I would teach more than advance stuff anyway because I am more comfortable with it than the expert stuff. I technically don’t have a license to teach it but… I am not sure if I need one anyways. Have you done yoga yourself, Gaster?” 

*I cannot say I have, but there isn’t a strict test needed to be taken to become an instructor.

“I think I will give an example class before we do the real thing. I will invite Gregory, Frisk, Jero, Sans, and you. If you can think of others like Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, or Asriel who might want to try it that would be great too. Then you can tell me if the class I will teach will be appropriate for your atmosphere.” 

*That sounds like a good idea actually. Though I think I will decline the participation for observation instead.

“Alright, I will ask everyone on my side if you think of anyone else please feel free to invite them to the class. I will host the class tomorrow at 11 am. I think this concludes this meeting.” Sarah sounded a little cold at the end as she kept her distance personality wise from him. 

“I will let myself out. Thank you for the interview Dr. Gaster.”

*Thank you for coming in Sarah.

Sarah went back to the receptionist to see if she could speak to Jero.

“Gracita?” Sarah checks if that is the right name and she nods. 

“How can I help you, Dr. Sarah?” The voice again seemed misplaced but Sarah didn’t look away as she continued to talk.

“I need to find a monster name Jero.”

“Very well, follow me.” Sarah followed Gracita and couldn’t help but ask some questions.

“What made you decide to work here?”

“My former job was getting in the way of me having a family.” She said softly. The ghost monster led her off to a side room. The room was hotter than any of the others. A simple spell kept the heat in the room, but not the steam that escaped when the door was opened. Jero was off in one corner, bent over a pile of rocks and studying them like they were some precious gems... which they clearly were not. He didn’t so much as even twitch at the sound of the door opening. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself which only became clearer the closer one got.

“62.... 62.... 63.... 61... 60... 55... 61...” 

“Jero, you have a visitor Doctor Sarah.”

“Jero?” Sarah asked feeling her clothes sticking to her fur. She didn’t particularly like to be too hot. Gracita held Sarah back as she bowed to Jero.

“You should show respect to those who are from his kingdom.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sarah didn’t understand.

“How to respect others from other kingdoms. If you plan to work here that is.” Gracita explained but it felt like she knew more than she was putting on. Jero blinked then looked over.

“Oh... hello Gracita, Sarah. Sorry... I think I spaced off again.” 

“It is fine, Master Jero, you have a guest. I hope I didn’t bother you.”   
  


“No, it’s fine Gracita.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Master?” Sarah asked wondering as Gracita gave a glance even without eyes Sarah felt like she was staring her down as she continued.

“You can go Gracita, I do not require anything of you.”

“Very well.” With another curtsy she disappeared.  Jero went over towards the door.

“It is good to see you again. Sorry if it is a bit hot in here, but the rocks must be a certain temperature to be used.” He said, gently dipping his head momentarily.

“Slightly… it is like a sweat house. How can you stand it?” Sarah was panting slightly as she pulled the shirt to cool herself down.

“Hmmm... the same way I believe you manage the cold better than I do.” He replied after a moment’s contemplation.

“Grow more fur?” Sarah said with a smirk.

“You are funny Sarah.” He said and indicated with a claw that they should step out into the hall.

“I try to be.” Sarah was relieved to step outside of the room as it felt like the outfit was now clinging to her.

“I came to invite you to my yoga class though… I don’t know if you will be able to.”

“Oh? Hmmm... I have only heard of this yoga... what is it?”

“It is stretching and flexing muscles. It is a calming exercise.”

“I see. Well I can always try, I suppose.”

“Yeah, some of the moves like downward dog pose and some others you might have to decline to do but you will probably do good at balancing I think.” Sarah was trying to think of some moves he can do but wasn’t sure.

“I see... well I will simply do my best.”

“Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow 11 am. I will see if I can get some others to join too.”

“I will see you then.” Sarah smiled and waved leaving him.  He dipped his head again, a little further than before this time in a gesture of farewell.

Sarah went home and Spot was sitting on the couch reading Vogue magazine.

“Hello Sarah, you changed your outfit. Did you deliver it with a client’s meal?”

“No, I just got done with a interview.”

“Another job?” Spot asked looking at her like she was crazy.

“Yes, another job, it wouldn’t hurt if you got at least one.”

“Look, I am crazy but I am not nuts enough to take on so many jobs like you are. What are you trying to do keep yourself so busy you don’t think at all.”

“That is the plan Spot.”

“Good luck with that. What are you doing athletically?”

“Whatever it is it made you work up a sweat already.” Gregory said noticing the clothes still semi sticking to her fur.

“It is nothing.” She didn’t want Spot to know.

“Come on. I know I will contact Alphys she will dish.” Spot says with a smile.

“Don’t. I just want to ace this interview. I don’t want you to intervene, Spot.” Spot gave a glare at Sarah as Gregory responded after he thought for a moment.

“Look, I am not one to say don’t follow your dreams and stuff but Spot might be right this time.” Sarah gave a look like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing from Gregory.

“Hear me out, when is the last time you sat down and ate a meal yourself? I mean do you even sleep anymore? This is crazy. I know your date went bad for some reason and it bummed you out but you need to move on. It sucks I know.”

“What do you think I am doing? Playing a game? My depression is working in high gear and I am starting to believe I will not find a monster who will see me and say ‘Hey you, I think you are kinda funny. Would you like to hang out sometime?’ I would like something romantic to happen to me.” Gregory sighed as he didn’t know what to say about that as he tried to do the romantic thing with Spot and it seemed to go over her head.

“That does sound nice. I had one of those romantic moments with Gaster as he held me in his arms… It felt so nice.” Spot wrapped her arms around herself mimicking the act. Sarah looked away as she was trying to not give her the satisfaction of getting under her skin. Gregory noticed Sarah’s reaction and continued.

“Anyway, that is not the point. The point is if you don’t rest and eat you will dust. That would be like taking the gift you were handed to you and throwing it back into Gaster’s face. It won’t help you at all.” Sarah nodded but got up.

“I think I will go for a brief run. Then I will eat.”

“Really Sarah? I mean I am a jerk sometimes… but even I am getting concerned. Your fur is losing some of it’s natural gloss.” Sarah smiled but glanced at it ignoring the signs of fatigue.

“Nah, I am good. Hey Julia!” Sarah looked up at the stairs. Julia wasn’t there but she knew that would give her enough time to head to the door without anyone noticing.

“Shit, we should tell Sans. At this rate she will dust herself.” Spot says a little annoyed by the stubbornness of her counterpart.

“Agreed, Sans!” Gregory yells wondering where he might be and to fill him in on what just happened.

Jero was out at the park again, but this time he was by himself, just staring off into space it seemed. He spent a lot of time at this park, with or without others. He was sitting in the grass, his tail curled around him; it kinda looked like he was nesting or something actually, but that wasn’t what he was doing at all. Sarah ran past the park and around that general area. Jero tilted his head. He had heard her before he had seen her, then she was gone around the park to the other side. He shifted his head, watching her but not interrupting. He snorted softly... what was she doing? Well, okay, maybe the better question was why rather than what...

  
  
  


Sans yawns, rousing from a nap. The heck? With a sigh he pushed himself up slowly, his mind shaking off the sleep.

“What is the yelling about?” Frisk says stirring next to Sans.

“dunno, but someone wants somethin’ go back to sleep.” He mutters as he gets out of the bed and closes the door behind him so that she can rest.

“You know they are worse than our babies will be.” Frisk says as she curls back into the bed. Sans only had chuckled softly at that.

“Sans, look I know I am a brat. Yes, but I-”

“Spot, stop making it about you. Sarah is being crazy.” Sans yawns.

“okay, what is this all about?” Spot rolled her eyes and explained.

“Sarah hasn’t been eating or sleeping since the “date” with Gaster. She is working constantly and now she went and applied for ANOTHER job.”

“Yeah, I do my nightly rounds and she will come in for like five minutes and she is gone again. I am getting nervous, myself. I think her pride is getting the better of her.”

“sounds like it. where is she now?”

“Probably running around the park. She likes it there.” Gregory said thinking about the conversation they had the other day.

“hmmm.”

“I will go out and try to find her. I don’t know if she will listen to me but I can try to catch up to her.” Spot offered. Sarah kept doing laps fatigue was settling in as she found herself slowing down but didn’t stop.

“I think we just need to do like a intervention before she dusts herself.” Gregory said.

“I mean she has to come back and she said she had a job interview tomorrow.”

_ If I keep running I can’t think of the pain. If I keep running I can’t think. I did good today, I was polite and professional that is what I need to be. If I get this job I can prove to myself and Gaster that I am over him. If I am over him. I can be happy. I don’t need these emotions right now. _

Sarah kept running until she started to see spots and it was apparent fatigue was getting the better of her. She found herself dry heaving as her stomach craved substance and it was currently using her magic to sustain her. A moment later she noticed she wasn’t alone, someone had come over and was... well something was holding her steady but it wasn’t a hand... rather, it was a long tail.

“Umm… t-thank you unless you are robbing me then I have nothing.” 

“I won’t hurt you.” Jero says gently. 

“I heard that before.” Sarah didn’t quite put it together it was Jero. 

“I am sorry that they lied, but I do not lie. I do not harm my friends.” She rubbed her mouth, clearing away the spit, before glancing at who spoke.

“Jero. What are you doing out this time of day? That sounds rude.” Sarah leaned into him and relaxed a little. She really didn’t have the strength to move on her own really anyways.

“I am fine really. I just had a couple of rough days...” 

“So it seems. Though I do not think running yourself to exhaustion will get you the solution you seek. I like to come to this park to relax. I saw you earlier but it seems you did not see me.” 

“I-I am sorry. I didn’t notice.” 

“You do not need to apologize to me.” Sarah moved to the bench nearby with the help of Jero and sat there with her. He settled himself on the ground near her, more comfortable that way it seemed considering he had such a large tail. It wrapped around him as he sat.

“I am my own worst enemy a lot of times. I was trying to put something in the past but I am having a hard time doing it.” 

“I see... I was told once that we should not struggle too hard to put the past behind us... because not only can we learn from it, but the more we try not to think of something, the more we end up doing so.” 

“I can see your point. It is just… I been trying so hard to do what I think is right and find myself swimming upstream.” 

“Perhaps you are trying too hard?” 

“What do you mean? I should just give in to my emotions? I can’t.” 

“Why are you fighting them so much? It is true that one should not be controlled by them, but emotions are not an enemy. Fighting only prolongs whatever it is you feel... pain, loneliness, sadness, regret, or loss. I am not certain why, but this does not hold true for more positive emotions... like happiness, love... acceptance.”

“It would be nice to have the positive emotions more often. I just need to move on and once I move on I can find my prince charming. Pfffttt… who am I kidding. There is no prince charming or happily ever after.” 

“I never understood this concept... this... prince charming thing... perhaps you can explain it better?” 

“Prince charming is a character in fairy tales. It is usually used in the context of a potential, mostly, male mate that will make you feel loved and special. Someone I would consider a prince charming would be a equal to me and considers me a equal and finds me intriguing.” 

“I see... well that explains that I suppose.” 

“Explains what? Oh you mean prince charming?” 

“Well that and why you were considering ... someone else to be ideal. I supposed we all have our ideals.” 

“It doesn’t matter. It is a fairy tale and a myth. It doesn’t happen.” 

“Perhaps, but just because it doesn’t happen doesn’t mean you can’t find that ideal... just maybe they aren’t what you thought... maybe there’s something they have that you need that... you never thought of... I don’t know... I have had little success myself in finding a mate... and well... no one expects me to.” 

“I almost want to do that pact like if we don’t find a mate at least we have each other kinda thing but that would be so rude and mean it would be just insulting.” His head tilted.

“A what kind of pact?” 

“I watch too much TV shows. A pact that if we don’t find a mate to agree to mate each other but seriously that is almost cruel.” His head dipped a couple of times in quick succession.

“Actually... there is some sense in that kind of thing.... Someone like me could... benefit from something like that.”

“What? How can you benefit out of that?” 

“Because I would then be able to contribute to the pack by passing on genes... it would be... something. Better than nothing.” 

“You deserve happiness too. I wouldn’t want you not to be happy. Lord knows I been miserable enough.” Sarah glances up at the stars. 

“Happiness is something one finds along the way... I think... because being what I am... it is very difficult to be happy.” He tilted his head to gaze up at the stars.

“A raptor?” 

“No. A runt.... Slow... less capable... any number of things I believe humans have the same genetic malfunction... they call it... ummm... retardedness I think... or something like that.” 

“I see. Well I am just unlucky and have the luck of a black cat who smashed through a mirror and went under a ladder.” 

“Superstitious are you?” 

“A little now as I get older. I see time as the enemy.” 

“Time has been kind to you. You have friends, even if you do not have a mate. You have youth... strength... you can come and go as you please.”

“It wasn’t always like this. I had a tumor. I have a past, a ugly, dark past. I am not perfect.” 

“No... but you can change your fate... You can be what it is you wish because you have the ability to be so... I cannot change my abilities. I am what I am. I have no choice.”

“The ability to change? Why can’t you change?” 

“I am bound to my pack, unless I wish to risk fate... and possibly end up dust.”

“Ahh… I can see why the whole pact thing is an appealing aspect to you.” 

“Those who are like me rarely leave the nest. There is safety there.... But... I am not so weak that I need that security all of the time... and the pack is not forgiving.”

“That is too bad.” 

“It is life though, survival of the fittest. In older days... my mother would have done better to leave me in my shell.”

“Wow, I thought I had low self esteem issues.” 

“Weakness, back then... meant endangering the pack... the pack comes first. The weak are left to their fate.”

“It is not like we are in the same era of days of old.” 

“No... I believe that is the only reason I was not abandoned.” 

“It could be that your mom loves you too. I don’t know but I wouldn’t abandon my kids. There is no such thing as too damaged of a child. Maybe I am just one of those who try to see things differently though.” 

“You are a compassionate soul. I do not think the pack would approve, but... at the same time, you have a strength they would respect.... As I do.”

“Good to know that my strength is the appealing factor.” She was a little sarcastic but she was too tired to really cover it up. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Strength might mean nothing to you... but to my kind... it is everything... a strong female means strong children, leadership... a strong pack.”

“I understand. I really do. I just… I don’t know if that… hell I don’t know what I want anymore.” 

“You want a dream, so you said. I heard a human once, talking to another about this sort of thing... the older human of the two said... you should shoot for the moon because then even if you miss... you will land among the stars.” 

“It is the dream. That is the hopes when you try though, sometimes it falls past the stars and back on earth. I think though you deserve more than just a monster who is carrying your child. You should pick a mate to be able to talk to.” 

“Why do you think I could aspire to such a goal? I find that such females tend to want stronger mates... ones who fit their sort of ideals... who can give them things I cannot. Thus... just finding one who would agree to pass on my genetics would at least be something and there is some happiness to be found there.” 

“This… seems like a bad idea… but if you want 5 years… I will give you permission to be my mate. By then if I haven’t found anyone… my time will be nearly up so I know I will be willing to do whatever I can to find a mate. Does that sound fair?” He was silent for a moment before shifting to return his gaze to her.

“If that is what happens... if five years from now nothing has changed... I accept those terms.” He dipped his head slightly. 

“I should contact Sans. I need to eat something. I don’t know how we finalize this contract? I guess I can give you a kiss on the cheek?” 

“I suppose that will work, I do not know how else this is sealed.” Sarah leaned over on the bench and kissed his cheek lightly. It was scaly, slightly warm and tickled her face. A slight flush covered the scales.

“The deal is set I suppose.” 

“Would you like a ride home?” He asked after a moment.

“If you want. I can call my friend too. I guess we are future fiances.” 

“I am up to walking, plus isn’t your friend carrying?”

“Yes, but he has a SUV. I thought he could pick me up in his van.” 

“Hmm, I think I can outpace a vehicle. I am not an albino.”

“...How would that affect your speed?” 

“Albinos are often so weak they can barely keep up with a hatchling. They are often abandoned due to how weak they are. They rarely survive development.” 

“Ahh… another survival of the fitness. Gotcha.” Sarah got to her feet and felt light headed. 

“Okay, lets go... before I pass out.” He shifted and in a quick movement had hefted her gently onto his back, then stood up and began to walk, first at a slow pace to make sure she didn’t just fall off. Once he started to pick up speed though she dug in her claws into the scales as there really wasn’t anything to hold on to. He didn’t seem at all bothered, rather, the scales were smoother along his back, but still seemed to provide a tough defense against her claws to the point that she didn’t really seem to be hurting him so much as just hanging on tightly. 

“Still good?” He asked, glancing back briefly.

“Sorta. I just need to keep from f-falling is all.” She rather be doing the running herself as this felt so weird but she would be still at the park. Sarah was trying to think how in the world if she did become his mate would they even mate.

“Got a good grip?” He asked after a moment.

“I t-think so.” She was trying to keep positive but she wanted someone that would hold her and love her. This sounded more like a business deal.

“Good... there’s a shortcut here... hang tight.” He leapt over a two foot fence with ease and then bounded around a couple of trash bin tops, leaping over one that had been opened only to land by a pool, jump over a hedge and slow the pace a bit as he continued on normally. Her already topsy turvy stomach felt like it wanted to do more than flip it’s non existent contents. She put one hand over her mouth as she wrapped the other arm around his neck. This is the best she could do under the circumstances.  He slowed to a fast trot now.

“You alright?”

“Y-Ye…” She didn’t want to let go of her mouth just in case something would come out. Her gag reflexes were working on overtime and were not making this easy on her.

“I-I am f-fine.” 

“Sorry about the bumpy ride, but we’re nearly there now.” 

“O-okay.” She closed her eyes just waiting now for the roller coaster ride to be over.  He slowed to a walk when he was several feet from the home and came to a stop near the door.  _ Well... that went swimmingly.... _ He thought with a silent sigh of exasperation at himself.

“T-thank you. I mean it.” Sarah slipped off his back and held onto him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. He was a little surprised by the gesture. He was not used to being the recipient of affection like this. 

“Um, of course...” He seemed a little unsure.   
  


“I will be going. T-thank you again. See you tomorrow.” 

“Take care of yourself.” She waved a little and stumbled inside the house.  He bobbed his head in return to the wave. Once she was inside he turned from the home and headed back to his nest.

“hey... you okay?” Sans had been about to call her phone. Everyone had gotten really worried at this point.

“No, I am… so … my head hurts and I am pretty sure I did the stupidest thing. I deserve an award for being so damn… crazy.” 

“why don’t you lie down. i’ll get you a light snack.” He left the couch.

“Alright, although I could eat a wildebeest at this point.” 

“if you’re feeling sick though something like that might just make you throw up. you need something more gentle than game meat i think.” Sans replied with some mild humor.

“Yep.” Sarah chuckled as she laid on the couch. Several minutes passed before he came back with a bowl of tomato soup, it would be gentle on her stomach and fill her up as well.

“That looks good. Thank you.” She took a spoonful of soup and ate it.

“of course. so... exactly what part of your day was the stupidest today?” 

“I am sorta… in five years engaged.” 

“that kinda thing huh? well, i wouldn’t call that stupid.” 

“It is. It is the act of a desperate monster.” 

“perhaps, but you know, there are worse things and honestly... at least if you are friends then you know you can at least tolerate each other rather than doing what some humans do by just marrying a random stranger they’ve never met before that’s like half way around the world from them.” 

“I don’t really even know the monster. It is that Jero and I don’t even think I can even have his kids as I am a mammal and he is a reptile.” 

“heh... well me being a skeleton and frisk a human didn’t stop us. i don’t think species is going to be an issue.” 

“That is different. It truly is... as your species and specific species have that ability to cross while I am pretty sure reptiles and mammals can’t.” 

“well, maybe on the terms of the actual act... but you won’t have to worry about that any time soon and you’re both monsters. the magic will do the rest.” 

“I thought for sure you would be like. Don’t worry Sarah by five years you will find someone. Nope, it wasn’t even that.” 

“one, that’s kinda stereotypical and while i would like to think that you might... i’m kinda a realist too. so i’m aware that while a lot can happen in five years... sometimes, nothing does.” 

“So as a realistic you were sure that I would be banging a ..." Sarah sighed as she slurped the soup down.

“no, just sure that if that’s what you have decided to do that you don’t need to worry about reproduction issues. that’s the only certainty i have.” 

“I want to be in a happy relationship. He just wants kids. Nothing else. I would be a baby factory. Yeah me I am strong… that is what he wants.” 

“he actually say that?” 

“He didn’t say anything else. He said that he was glad that I wanted to do this pact thing because at least he can contribute to the clan.” 

“yeah... i imagine he would be. in his position, i can see why he would see things that way.” 

“The fact that you aren’t even trying to talk me out of it says to me that maybe this is my only chance.” 

“Sarah. You’re an adult. I am in no position to talk you out of any decision you make. I’m not your relative, just your mentor and friend and while i can advise you... i don’t expect you to think that i would talk you out of anything unless i thought it was completely detrimental to you.” Sarah went quiet as she didn’t know what to say.

“i’ll be honest, i’ve seen relationships like this before. sometimes they work out for the best, sometimes not... but that’s true about any relationship honestly... i’ve seen ones where they thought they were gonna be happy forever because they fit so well while dating... and then didn’t when it came to life. and visa versa.” 

“I think I need to go to bed. I have a class to teach tomorrow.” She felt worse now.

“alright, try to take it easy on yourself though. it’s not good to throw yourself into work like this... i should know, i did something similar in the past.” 

“Yeah, engagements are much better.” Sarah said with a sigh. Well, life was easy said no one ever. She left the half eaten soup on the TV stand nearby. What was she thinking? She thought for sure at least someone there would be saying something like ‘Don’t worry. I don’t think you will be fulfilling that contract.’ ‘Don’t you have a higher opinion of yourself as to sell yourself to practically a stranger?’ Sarah glanced at her phone and thought about texting Gaster for advice but she knew he probably be over the moon happy that she now finally has that chance to have kids. 

The next morning Spot made breakfast with Gregory. It was getting to the point where to not seeing Sarah for breakfast was becoming pretty normal as it has been going on for the last week. She eventually showed up at the table and she was dressed in yoga clothes but she looked terrible.

“Are you okay Sarah?” Frisk asked wondering what is happening.

“Her soul looks, very dim. Is she sick mom, dad?” Julia asked as Sarah picked up some toast and chewed on it a little bit. 

“I am fine. I think I will take some of the toast to go.” 

“No, you need to eat a proper meal.” Gregory said prompting her to sit in a chair and shoveled eggs on her plate with a pancake. She ate the breakfast begrudgingly.

“What is going on? Frisk asked again to Sarah.

“I made a pact with Jero that we would be mates if I don’t find one in five years.” Gregory started to laugh thinking it was a joke while Frisk sat in stunned silence and Spot nodded. Sans shot the dog monster a look that said he should stop while he was ahead.

“See that is the ticket, desperate monsters coming together making babies. Works out great. I think this is a great idea.” Spot said with a smile. Sans also shot a near glare at Spot for that one.

“Wait, you are not kidding? You decided to get into a pact with a monster you barely know?” Sarah shrugged. 

“Nope, not kidding.” 

“hey, don’t start g. it’s none of our business what she decides to do in that area of her life.”

“We are her friends though. Do you allow your mate to do something stupid if you can stop them?” 

“friends support each other, doesn’t mean we always like the decisions.”

“The answer by the way is yes. I know from experience.” Frisk says thinking of the car accident.

“only some things. can’t prevent everything you know? also, while friends are to give advice, it is ultimately her decision, not ours. we’re friends, as you said, we’re not her parents.” 

“I was kinda hoping someone would say I did something stupid.” Sarah muttered.

“stupid is all relative. at any rate i’d be a helluva hypocrite to judge that kinda thing as stupid. i’ve made my fair of stupid mistakes anyway. pretty sure frisk had a whole book logged of them at one point.” 

“Do you know who the monster is?” Frisk asked wondering.

“Yeah sorta.” 

“Look, I think right this moment you have too much drama on your plate and you need to just… eat and sleep and deal with the drama tomorrow.” Sarah didn’t know what to say.

“I should get going. I will see you guys later.” She ended up not inviting anyone to the yoga class that she wanted to, initially feeling that the support she thought she had might be misplaced. She arrived at the spa and went to a empty room that she was going to use as a temporary studio. Sarah felt so pathetic and weak.

“Strong my ass. I am just pathetic.” A few minutes went by before Gaster and Jero made an appearance. They were invited after all.

“W-welcome to my f-first class.” Sarah said feeling this is just a disaster waiting to happen.

“Oh fuck this… this day just fucking sucks. I am going home. I don’t have students. I am pathetic. I am going to find something to eat.” 

*I disagree on the pathetic part.

“I don’t know why you would say that Gaster. You know I am.” 

*Because everyone starts somewhere. Sometimes it’s up, sometimes it is down.

“Well I am pretty sure I broke that bottom floor somewhere.” 

“I do not think it is that bad.”

“Do you? You see me as a vessel for children. I want someone who will love me.” His head snapped back in surprise. 

“I see... so.... you thought ...” He seemed to fumble for words.

“I am a monster who will keep her word. In five years I will have your kids because Sans thinks… that I will not find anyone who will want to hold me and love me. I am that undesirable. I am not sexy, not bright, unlucky as can be and yes my emotions are crazy.” 

“If that is truly what you think... I will not hold you to that contract.” He turned and left.

“What else could you think it could mean? We just met!” 

*And yet you seemed to have missed his interest in you. Not, as you claim, as a vessel. He sought you out after he first saw you because he had interest... but you were chasing me. 

“No, and I propositioned him.” 

*Be that as it may... I do not recall him visiting a particular park just to play with children or stare at trees for no discernible reason. 

“I don’t know what you mean there.” 

*He followed you a few times to the local park near where Sans is because he was trying to run into you just to get near you.

“How was I supposed to know that?” 

*By asking? I don’t know, but you know, it is easy to ask such questions... to presume someone would ask what another was doing at a particular place they had never seen that soul at before. Then again... high strung emotions can blind us to the most obvious of oddities that cross our paths.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah but I am pretty sure your flirts were not of… oh you are strong. The clan might accept you. I will finally be able to contribute. Does that sound like gee you are cute?” 

*To someone who is of his species... that was like saying to most others that you hung the moon, but I supposed you wouldn’t know that anymore than he knew how to correctly convey to you what he meant. 

“Let me guess I am the bad guy. Figures.” 

*No, Sarah, there is no ‘bad guy’ in this situation. Merely misunderstanding.

“I don’t understand. I don’t understand why I can’t just find someone who wants to talk and possibly cuddle with. I don’t think that is a huge list of demands.” 

*No, but perhaps your standards on that entailed were far too high for him to meet. At least he can say he tried, even if he seems to have failed rather badly. For someone who has very little hope in himself... he has quite the tenacity.

“You are guilt tripping me.” 

*I am stating what I have seen, call it what you like.

“What do you call me then? Tell me what do you see in me?” 

*Hmmm, well currently maybe a high strung young monster who needs sleep, some food, and to figure things out.

“High strung? Why you say that?” 

*Because you’re letting your emotions fuel your thoughts and your words, not to mention your actions. That was completely obvious to me with the first words I heard. Though I doubt he picked up on it, having so little experience with such things.

“We would never work. You know why.” 

*No, I do not know why.

“One, he lives in a hierarchy where I will turn into a plant. I have to respect so many rules. I want to be a equal nothing more. Two, this language barrier stuff would be infuriating after awhile. I would be trying to explain my whole life to someone who wouldn’t want to even know my mind. Those two for starters.” 

*No... those aren’t the reasons why. No the real reason why is simply you do not care. 

“That is complete bs. I do care.” 

*Clearly you do not, because if you did care, you would find solutions to your problems rather than making a list of reasons of why things wouldn’t work. You are more focused on the differences than anything else that you have completely wiped out the commonalities.

“Fine, I can’t get over the arms. Get it… I want to be held. It is not possible to be held by a raptor. It is physically not possible. I want to cuddle.” 

*Well you could have saved both of you a lot of trouble by saying that in the first place. At least then he wouldn’t have wasted his time.

“You really are trying to hurt me at this point.” 

*At this point, I’m stating facts and yes they might hurt, but you know sometimes the truth hurts whether we like it or not.

“You know, I try to tell myself this day can’t get any worse… and it does.” 

*At any rate, you’re clearly too out of sorts to be of any good at work today. Go home.

“That is fine. Just another rejection. I can’t win.” 

*Please, you’re doing no one any favors by assuming that stupidity. 

“No, I am not. All I can hear is the depression and it is telling me that is all I am.” 

*That’s why you need to go home. Sort everything out. 

“I been trying… I been trying so hard. I can’t.” 

*There is such a thing as trying TOO hard. 

“I tried hobbies, work and so much… I am so overwhelmed.” 

*Definitely trying too hard. Go get some sleep and leave things for tomorrow... and stop doing so much you can’t think straight. 

“No please. I can’t deal with my thoughts anymore.” 

*Then listen to some music while you rest, but no work. You’re not helping yourself you’re just making things worse by trying so hard.

“I can’t see the light anymore in the end of the tunnel. I just want to be happy. I can’t.” 

*Happiness is a choice, not a destination... not something you buy, not something you gain. It is what you DECIDE.

“IT IS NOT! I try to put myself in happy situations and I can’t. I watch people smile and have fun but I can’t.

*Only because you’re not allowing yourself to. Because you keep telling yourself you WANT to be happy rather than actually absorbing the happiness of the moment you’re in. Jealousy is an ugly thing and it can very easily be one of many stumbling blocks when it comes to happiness.

“I should have just kept with the pact. At least maybe I could find solace knowing that something that possible be born out of me would want me.” 

*Go home before you say anything else more stupid than that.

Sarah walked out of the room and went to Grillby’s to get drunk.

Gaster pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, now he knew where Spot got hers... seriously. These females were going to be the dust of him with their high strung emotions and idiotic ideas.... How did Sans put up with them both under one roof was beyond him... 

Grillby served Sarah a couple of drinks before giving Sans a call. 

“hello?” Came a tired voice... why was it that his naps were being interrupted the past two days? Did karma just hate him or something? 

“Shall I call Gaster … No… I guess not. Ummm… Sans this is Grillby.” 

“who’s at the bar this time?” Sans asked with a bit of a sigh.

“Sarah.” 

“not surprised. she’s been kinda high strung lately... pretty sure the world is coming down around her, or at least that’s been her view of the world the last two days from what i’ve seen... and that’s after working herself half to death to forget a rejection from dad... so yeah... “ 

“That is traumatizing.” 

“i’m not sure why she thinks so, i mean... she knew when she went with him that the quote unquote date was a closure thing... not a lets try for a relationship so... i dunno where she got any wires crossed there but she’s definitely been in egypt’s river for a while.”

“Have you ever been with someone and they say please tell me the truth and that is the last thing they want?” 

“yup. kinda comes with the other job.”

“That is the same situation. At least that is what she is crying about.” 

“so basically she’s crying because no one - who actually cares about her - will lie to her? Geez... apparently i’m worse at this parent thing than others think i am.” 

“No, what I am saying is that she expected the “date” to be a real date.” 

“considering she’s the one who said “i want to go on a date for closure” ? what kinda condition is that? i mean... that is what she told dad. she straight up said those words. not ‘i want to go on a date.’ so i can’t imagine why she would lie to him like that just to set herself up for heartbreak.” 

“Look I am going on what she is telling me. She said that she had ‘no chance having him date me so I came up with an excuse.' I don’t understand women personally but she seems heartbroken.” 

“me either... she really literally set herself up to be dumped. she shoulda known that too given the “excuse” she gave. I mean... what else is someone supposed to think if they’re told the other one wants closure?” 

Sarah drunk texted Gaster but accidentally sent it to Sans.

Sarah: You… I hate you. I hate you so much that I can’t stop thinking about you. It drives me nuts. I love you.

“and now i’m getting a drunk text. not sure if it’s me she actually hates or dad.”

“Oh dear lord.”

Sarah: I know when I am with you. I feel like I am on equal terms. I mean I don’t… think we really don’t see past each other too ofent.

“i’m already in the car now, i’ll put you on speaker while i drive.... yeah... definitely meant this for dad... geez... she’s one lovesick pup. i’ll talk to dad about it later.” 

“Geez I will try to take the phone away.”

Sarah: I wanted to ask you out. I really did. I was scared especcccciiiiaaaallly since Spot broke your heart. 

“no, best not... she might try something drastic if you attempt to do that... just keep an eye on her. i can get rid of the texts later. for now just let her think it’s him.”

Sarah: You have the best sons that I have had the honor getting to know. Sans is funny and Papyrus is super sweet.

“aaaaaaaannnddd now she’s getting sappy. should be there in another five minutes grillby.”

“She is just crying here…” 

Sarah: I wonder if I should have been released from Dr. Cyst lab maybe you could have found happiness with Spot.

“sappy drunk then.” He pulled into the closest parking spot he could find and got out with a sigh. This parenting thing to a couple of hormonal cheetahs was definitely not easy... he hoped his kids, Julia included, would not be half as bad as this... He’d just be so lucky if that was the case.

Sarah: I know that you are probably ignoring these texts and I don’t blame you. I don’t think I will have kids as my time is coming to an end. 

“okay rapunzel, let’s get you out of that tower and to bed.” Sans said as he pocketed his phone and walked over to the bar.

“I keep screwing things up Sans. I am sorry.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  He helped her to her feet.

“yeah, well, we all do stupid crap.”

“I tried to... do the class this morning but I kinda blew up.” 

“you were in no shape to do that i think. you need sleep.”

“That is what Gaster said. I pissed of Jyro Gyro. No contract. So now I will be alone forevers see I am self destructive.” 

“yeah, i can see that you are today. c’mon. let’s get home.”

“You hate me too. I can tell. Everyone will.” 

“i think that’s the booze talking. i don’t hate you.”

“Thank you. My dad always said I would be lucky if I find someone to even take care of me. He joked at the time but I think he is right.” 

“he sounds like a prick. no one should ever joke about that.”

“Yeah… I should just swallow my pride. Pfffttt… is that what lions say when they give head…” 

“wow... that was pretty bad... but i wouldn’t know. I ain’t a lion. i think this stuff is going straight to your head.”

“I think whiskey is going through my liver.” He helped her into the car.

“You are a good friend. Better than good. The goodest friend. I trust you more than my own parents. They didn’t realize I was gone.” 

“i honestly have no words for that.” What did one say to something like that anyway?

“None needed. I got something for you… I saved enough money and got you a cool … gift.” It was sterling silver cuffs with one being emerald and the other a sapphire. 

“these are really nice, you didn’t have to do something like this.” 

“That isn’t the really awesome part. Once your babies are born… if you touch their souls to the gem it will take a tiny itsy bit of it and scan it. If the baby is depressed you will know. If the baby needs you it will let you know. It is my theory to the next level.” Sarah says with a smile. 

“Your family means the world to me.” 

“i honestly dunno what to say.” That was one helluva gift... 

“Umm… thank you? I think. That seems right.” He chuckles a little.

“yeah, but a simple thank you i don’t think is enough, but you do have a point. thanks.”

“You listened to my bs when no one else would. Took me in when no else would. Showed me love when no else would. Why wouldn’t I show you that kind of … show that… what was I saying?” 

“eh, it’s fine. i got the message anyway. let’s get home.” He stuck the gift into his pocket with his phone. He wasn’t sure what to really feel... Well sure he felt really happy, but he also felt incredibly sad for her too. She’d had a hard life. Life was rarely kind to any soul, let alone one that was as sensitive as she seemed to be. On the way the home, she fell asleep in the vehicle. Frisk watched over Julia wandering what was going on so she texted Sans.

Frisk: Hey Skelly what is going on?

Sans: brinin’ our big kid home. fell off the ‘world hates me’ wagon today and i’m bringing her back.

Frisk: Spot is here. Who you talking about?

Sans: the other big kid.

Frisk: You know when we adopted Julia and we talked about a big family. I thought more me and you making kids not the adopting adults.

Sans: yeah... so did i. I did not plan on these two... does that make them surprise babies? x3

Frisk: That it does. Oh they look just like you. Furry...nice X3 

Sans: they got your eyes.

Frisk: They got your claws. 

Sans: but not my tail... that’s all you.

Frisk: For some reason can only be summoned by me you mean.

Sans: yup. all those animes about nekos... you grew an invisible tail and gave it to them.

Frisk: Pffftttt… wow… I am glad Julia doesn’t read our texts.

Sans: it would be very impawsible to get half this stuff past her i think.

Frisk: Thank god you are purrfect in every way.

Sans: i know i looked at you and wondered if you were fur real.

Frisk: Awww… yep. All original parts and all. You felt it yourself and test drove the product too.

Sans: yup, no assembly required or batteries needed.

Frisk: Yeah the batteries were saved for my toys. X3


	5. Chapter 5

Sans: pfff... omg... i luv you woman. lol

Frisk: I love you too. I love you soooo much! X3

Sans: x3 <3

He was trying not to laugh out loud as he drove home, his vehicle was equipped so that he could talk and it would type and then when she would respond the car read it back to him. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough for him to get it.

Frisk: Are you texting that you want to bone yourself?

Sans: pfff.. no. that’d be boring.

Frisk: It looks like a cone trying to bone a butt

Sans: lol that’s the problem with smilies they don’t translate well. i’ll be home in a few minutes.

Frisk: k drive safe

Sans: always.

A few minutes later he pulled next to the house and shut off the vehicle. He made sure he had everything and then went around to the other side to see if he could wake Sarah, he wasn’t really in a position to carry her and Gregory was out of the house with Spot and Julia on a picnic... So that didn’t leave many options to him.

“Hmm…” 

“hey pal, we made it home. c’mon.” 

“O-okay* Yawns*” She followed him rubbing her eyes like she was a 10 year old. Frisk came outside to see if she can help.

“Hey guys welcome home. How are you feeling Sarah?” Frisk asked gently as she got drunk before and the last thing you want to hear while drunk is why you shouldn’t get drunk.

“I am okay. I am just sad but I am tired now.” 

“she needs to just get some sleep. it’s been a long day.” He helped her to her room and the bed. Making sure a trash was nearby just in case after settling her on the bed. She slept hard as Frisk and Sans went down to the living room and Frisk retrieved some tea for Sans.

“Weew. That was interesting.” 

“that’s not even the half of it.” 

“What is going on?” Frisk looked at Sans wondering what he meant.

“she’s still trippin’ over dad.” He showed her the texts.

“Oh, I see. For once me and her understand each other.” 

“and according to her, in a three way conversation with grillby... she literally set herself up for failure too... she used the whole closure thing as an excuse just to get the date.”

“Poor thing. She didn’t have the guts to just outright ask him out like I did.” 

“well, according to her that was apparently the only way she’d ever get a date with him. so he was completely blindsided and had no idea she still thought there was a chance. he thought she’d been serious about the closure just as i did.”

“Ouch. Now she is in despair.” 

“of her own making mostly, yeah... i didn’t really know what to tell her when i figured out what had happened.”

“We all screwed up once or twice.”

“and on top of it apparently she expected us to give her false hopes about the future too. but you know me... i’m terrible at lying because i hate it so much.” 

“I don’t think she hates you for it. I mean she asked you to pick her up right?”

“no, but she thought i hated her and no she didn’t. grillby called me.” 

“Still, I think she trusts you more than the rest of us.” 

“and - from her - more than her own parents. at least she told me that before she gave me this gift and later passed out in the car.” He showed her the box with the cuffs in them.

“That is… wow are those real? She must have spent a small fortune.” 

“yeah, and apparently they can scan our kids’ souls too and help tell us if they’re having mood swings and what not. apparently this was her way of repaying our kindness to her.”

“Holy shit. We need that for the cheetahs. Damn… this is the nicest gift we ever… I keep saying that and someone outdoes it so I am just going to be grateful.” 

“heh, yeah, it does seem to be our luck eh?” 

“Look Sans, I say you just keep being you. If the world hates you and everything else in between know that I will always be right beside you. That is all that matters.” 

“long as i got you, my family and the kids... i’ll be alright.”

“Exactly, I think Sarah is just looking for her place like Julia is but a little late in the game. No, we are not adopting Sarah. Just FYI.” Frisk was teasing Sans. 

“awwwww... but they look like twins...” Sans said with a fake pout. They were having too much fun with this and neither cared.

“Oh, I know. I guess you will just have to stand our two kids only. Darn.” 

“darn. alright then, if you say so.” He chuckled and kissed her nose.

“Pffttt… Hey I do think we should set Sarah down and have her write down her thoughts about Gaster. Maybe, if she can focus she can just write it all out.” 

“if we can get her to stay in one place long enough too.” 

“She is … rambunctious… I think that is the right word yes….” 

“spot is rambunctious.... i think sarah is just restless.” 

“Okay, oh and another thing. I think I master the whole spine massage trick you taught me.” 

“oh? already?” 

“Well… sorta. I think I messed up Gregory’s back a little practicing. He is such a sweetheart. He was like ‘I am fine.’”

“oh dear... i’d better go check on him then just in case.”

“They are picnicking on the back porch.” 

“okay, i’ll talk to him and see what he says. he’s a good sport either way.” 

“Sans, don’t laugh at him too much. He is doing a huge favor for Julia.”

“laugh? no, i think i might feel a bit sorry for him thou- wait... don’t tell me she got him into a dress...” Frisk smile gave it all away.

“she did... wow... okay... yeah... um... “

“And a baby doll.” 

“here, hold my phone... so i’m not tempted.” He hands it over before he heads to the backyard.

“Don’t worry. I already took tons of photos.” 

“heh, he’s not going to thank you for that.” 

“Nope so I thought you should stay on his good side.” 

“that’s why you now have my phone... pfff... “ Trying not to laugh too much he headed out the door.

Gregory was wearing a pink dress and holding a plastic baby doll in his lap while Spot and Julia was dressed up as well. Gregory and the girls had makeup on as well. It was obvious that Julia applied the makeup on the two.

Sans just kinda stood there for a long while because if he’d said anything the moment he saw the trio he would have just dissolved into a fit of laughter at the poor dog monster. After he was sure he could actually talk... and do so normally, he cleared his throat.

“so, uh... ladies... i see we’re having a small party back here?” 

“Yes, we are having a tea party dad.” Julia explained holding a doll herself.

“i see... and uh... miss fluffy is rather pretty today... you don’t mind if i have a word for a moment do you?” Gregory smirked nodding trying to not let it bug him as he laughed it off.

“Thanks I got my makeup done by the best.” Gregory added.

“yes, i can see that.” Oh dear god was it on waaaaay too heavy... but oh well.

“He kinda looks like he fell into a makeup ball.” Spot said jokingly.

“don’t be mean spot, miss fluffy is very pretty.” 

“Thank you. If you don’t mind ladies.”

“Feel free Fluffy.” Julia said as Gregory curtsied a little wincing just a bit before following Sans. Sans followed him back inside.

“okay, you might want to get out of those shoes first mister saint.”

“Pfffttt… god I don’t know how anyone want to walk in these things.” He had to curl his toes to fit into the shoes. 

“me either... and before you ask... yeah, i got into a pair as a drunk bet in my youth.”

“If it makes you feel better this is not the first time I did something like this. My sister had me do this before too.” 

“you have a sister so that doesn’t surprise me. the sad part is the time i ended up in a dress was thanks to the soon to be king... not because i have female relatives. and the only reason there aren’t pictures is because he was just as plastered as i was at the time.”

“Did you guys end up spooning?” Gregory was joking.

“no, but how we woke up we had to check to make sure we didn’t do something worse.” 

“Oh that is nasty. No I mean… that came off wrong. Everything is so politically correct. I mean that-”  Sans laughs.

“i got it. anyway, frisk told me you were helping her practice earlier.”

“Yeah, I let her use me as a practice dummy.” 

“how did that go?” 

“She did good until the end. Julia came over and she got distracted accidentally tweaked something. It isn’t too bad. It kinda aches a little though.” 

“i’ll straighten it out for ya. i kinda have an idea what might have happened.”

“It is right around here.” Gregory pointed towards the lower back. Sans just nods and motions for him to lay down on the couch. He laid on the couch following his instructions.

“She is going to be one hell of a massage person. I think they are called like Maooosueese…” 

“heh, close. masseuse.” He said as he knelt next to the couch and ran his hands along the spine before he found what he was looking for and began working it back into place where it should be.

“Anywhos. She is good. I am impressed.” 

“i told her the first day i met her that she was a natural... she just started on my hands, no training what-so-ever... my hands were pretty nice feelin’ after only a few seconds.”

“I always wanted to ask you. This might seem weird but do you actually feel things? I mean like I have stuff under my fur that lets me feel things but you are just bones.” 

“you mean like do i feel the fur against my bones. yes, i can feel it just like a human feels with their skin. not all non-organics do.”

“Was that really offensive? I am trying to work on my social skills.” 

“no. it’s a normal thing taught in advanced biology, you don’t seem like the type to want to sit through that kind of lecture.” 

“Nope, I rather get my hands dirty.” 

“kinda figured. as long as you don’t ask a stranger biological questions, you’re good.”

“It took me this long to ask you if you can feel. I don’t think I have the courage to ask about their biology stuffs.” Gregory thought Sans was talking about their bits and pieces. 

“then you don’t really have anything to worry about.” 

“Yep, I don’t ask monsters about their genitals it is just creepy.” 

“pff... very. okay. how do you feel now?” 

“Much better. Thank you. Don’t tell Frisk I said anything. I don’t want to discourage her or something.” 

“yup, eh, she told me herself about the mishap. that’s why i came to find you... and she warned me ahead of time about the dress too. i told her i’d be back... and gave her my phone.”

“Thank you. She took … lots of photos but swore she wouldn’t post it online.”

“she won’t, but yeah... she told me about that too.” 

“Don’t worry I flipped her off in one photo. I will let her try to find that one. I discreetly did it.” Sans chuckled. Gregory smirked.

“Spot despite her being kinda mean was kinda pleasant today. Not that I would date her and whatever but she was sort of good.” 

“she’s finally getting over the soul puberty thing. so she’s actually maturing... some.”

“Yep, I don’t think it is a overnight thing but she did laundry and dishes so I have to give props where it is due.” Sans snorts a little.

“i think we  _ all _ wish puberty was an ‘over night’ thing.” 

“God yes. I hated living with two other brothers and one sister. Especially around heats.” 

“that had to stink to high heaven... and that’s putting it nicely.” 

“My sister basically was put in another home until we knew it was safe for her to come back.” 

“kinda have to with females with males in the home... otherwise... yeah, let’s not think about that.”

“Yep, anyways. Have you seen Sarah? Is she doing that interview thing still?”

“no, she kinda had a hard day, went to grillby’s and now she’s passed out in her room. she’s had a very rough week.”

“Yeah, she told me a little a while back. She begged me to stay with her on the couch so that she didn’t look desperate. Poor kid. She is a nice cheetah but she doesn’t see any value in herself.” 

“yeah, i got an earful of that.” 

“You did? Did Sarah lecture you or something?” 

“i wouldn’t call it a lecture, but yeah... she told me a lot of stuff. has over the past week or so.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Damn. Sorry to hear that bud. Well, I hope she gets to get past whatever is bothering her. I would say lock Gaster and Sarah in a room together but Gaster would disappear and Sarah would stare at the floor.” 

“yeah, plus i don’t think that would solve anything even if they were together... seeing as they’ve talked many times and honestly... she kinda screwed herself over. remember that date she had? turns out she asked him to go under false pretenses.” 

“Oh… that was a bad move.” 

“yeah, she lied about the whole closure thing... told me through grillby today that she thought lying to him was the only way she’d get a date out of dad... so he thought that it was a closure thing and yeah... things just went south.” 

“She must feel intimidated by him a little. Don’t blame her as he can be intimidating.” 

“i don’t think it was just that though. i mean he made it pretty plain before he didn’t have that kind of interest in her... but despite all the times he and others told her... she still chased after him.” 

“True, I guess love is blind and deaf.” 

“it can be, isn’t always. but that’s definitely a good example of it. she set herself up good to take a fall that’s for sure. i can’t imagine why... i mean... i know i was a loner for the longest time.. but i never did anything like that myself... i can’t imagine what she was thinking when she thought that it was a good idea.” 

“Don’t know. I guess we will have to wait to ask her. As for me… I am going to take a shower. I think I had enough of princess baby doll stuff for one day.” Gregory said climbing the stairs to do just as he said. Sans didn’t blame him.

  
  
  
  
  


Hours later…

Sarah looked at her phone and realized she texted the wrong monster. Even in her drunken stupor she couldn’t do things right. She wasn’t sure to be happy that the texts didn’t go to the right monster or not. She sighed and sent a message to Sans. 

Sarah: Sorry for the drunk texts.

Sarah wanted to still text Gaster but lost all nerve. 

Sans: it’s fine.

Sarah: It is not. I made a giant ass out of myself.

Sans: i think you would have if you’d sent it to dad. but i got it instead. 

Sarah: I guess you know the truth now. 

Sans: i kinda always knew, before this. the signs were all there.

Sarah: The only thing I didn’t do was throw myself at him. 

Sans: just as well.

Sarah: I often wonder if I just called it a date that it would be different. I was hoping that he would took it seriously but the whole time he was wondering about dejavu. Nevermind. I still think I should text him and tell him the truth about the date. I think I been fighting so hard to avoid the truth it is killing me.

Sans: it probably would have been different if you had. he had the wrong idea about your intentions because of it.

Sarah: Yeah, I know. 

Sans: i don’t get why you set yourself up like that. 

Sarah: Because, my folks were not the most encouraging of parents. 

Sans: so you told me. but setting yourself up to fail? that doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.

Sarah: Maybe I am afraid of actually succeeding. 

Sans: that’d explain a lot of things... that’s a tough one to get over.

Sarah: If I succeed that means I have to own up to what I did. 

Sans: hmmm, maybe it’s more of a fear then of responsibility. i had a phobia that was similar to that sort of thing, once.

Sarah: I just know what it is like not to be missed. 

Sans: it’s a horrible feeling. no one should ever have to go through that.

Sarah: I just don’t want to go through that again. 

Sans: you won’t. after all, whether you decide to be a doctor or a delivery girl... whether you are married and have half a dozen kids or never marry and travel the world... or not... you will still be missed because you have friends who care about you.

Sarah came downstairs with tears in her eyes and hugged Sans. He hugged her back.

“Yeah, I think she hates you Sans.” Frisk murmured under her breath. 

“What?” Sarah says rubbing the tears out her eyes.

  
“Nothing I meant about Julia and her imaginary friend right Sans?” 

“yup.” Because they were totally talking about that five minutes ago...

“Oh, okay. I am going to give Gaster… no I am going to go to him in person. I am an adult. I need to act like one.” 

“you sure you’re feeling up to it right now? i mean, just cuz we’re adults doesn’t mean we can’t break down every now and then.” 

“No, not really. I just know I am also an emotional coward too. I think I would need 10 shots of whiskey to do something actually.” 

“don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“I will do it when… I feel braver but not drunk.

“I think that is a smart idea Sarah.” Frisk said encouragingly. Sans nodded, that seemed like the best course of action.

Sarah called up Gaster around 9 am two days later.

“H-hey…” 

*Hello.

“So… It is me Sarah… Ummm… but you knew that right?” Sarah started to laugh nervously.

“I am calling because I need to get this off my chest. I set up that date meaning it as a real date and I told you otherwise because I knew you didn’t feel the same way. I know it was manipulative and cruel. I was hoping… that you would see me as a possible mate. I understand that with me crossing that line not only wrecked our friendship but ruined the only possibility of even starting a relationship. I hurt not only you but I ended up destroying new friendships and myself. So I am sorry. I think I kinda just blah all that.” 

*Well, I had hoped we could be friends.

“I would like that. I just feel that I… I don’t know if I am just programmed weird or what but I get stupid hormones that says… yeah well I can try. I want to be your friend too.” Sarah just didn’t want this to be a endless loop. 

*It happens to the best of us.

“I don’t think most friends have crushes on others.” 

*No, but most friends due tend to run into the ‘stupid’ hormone every so often, at least once a year. 

“I see. So when my heat comes around. Shall I expect you? Wink Wink.” Sarah teased.

*Very cute.

“Damn, is it sad that a small portion was like. Maybe?” 

*To be expected. Feelings that run deep simply cannot be dismissed so easily or quickly anymore than a wall is built by one soul in a day that spans a continent. 

“I should get over you though. It is just going to get worse.” 

*Give yourself time.

“I tried to throw myself in a whirlwind hoping that the feelings would just go away.”

*I sort of noticed, but that method rarely works.

“Plus I hurt Jero. I wasn’t even thinking when I agreed to the terms. It was … dumb to agree to something when half asleep.”

*It is normally advised to not do that.

“I am such an awful friend. Okay, new plan you are going to help me get over you. You shoot me in the head… and I be done.” Sarah was being sarcastic.

*Yeah no. I’m not doing that.

“I was being sarcastic about shooting me in the head but I appreciate the no assisted suicide.”

*I prefer to make friends, and not in the way Dr. Frankenstein did.

He replied, his tone wasn’t entirely serious.

“I would say so, if you did, you be kinda like your brother then. I will admit I kinda miss talking to you. I need to figure out how to say sorry to Jero still too.”

*I wish you good luck with that. I have not even seen him today.

“I think, I need to read up on his culture. I feel that I screwed up a friendship because I didn’t know it at all. Maybe I can ask him to help me learn and in turn teach him our culture as well? That sounds rude now that I said it out loud doesn’t?”

*No, I think that’s a good idea.

“Should I bring a gift to say I am sorry? I don’t know what is acceptable. I had no idea he had feelings for me.” 

*I wouldn’t say it’s required, but if you do wish to do something like that... perhaps find a butcher and find some choice rare meat as a gift. He is a carnivore after all.

“I will try. I will come up this afternoon to visit.” 

*Perhaps you can try that class thing again. With more luck? 

“I think I would like that. How about tomorrow after … with luck Jero and you not being forced out because I am being slightly overwhelmed with my emotions.”

*That would be good. How are you doing today with everything else?

“Good, I am better today. I got stupid drunk the other day and sent Sans drunk texts that was meant for you.” 

*Heh... well sometimes stupidness helps.

“I still say though your brain is so damn smart it is hard not to be attracted. That is the nerd in me though. I best get going though. I will see if I can’t get a prime steak or something.” 

*Talk to you later then.

Sarah sat down with the rest of the gang for breakfast.

“Okay, I did the embarrassing conversation. Now I need to find a prime cut of meat to say I am sorry to Jero.” 

“Jero? I don’t understand why you would want to apologize. He stalks you already. Caught him in the park watching you though he denied that he was doing that.” Spot mentioned.

“I been told that he had a crush on me. I didn’t know that.” Sarah explained.

“So… you still are going to apologize why?” 

“He is a nice monster that is why. I don’t think I need to explain it any further to you.”

“Geez, I take a interest in your life and you make it seem like I am asking for the secrets to a safe.” Sarah shrugged.

“Does anyone know about prime cuts of meat?”

“Why are you feeding Jero?” Julia asked curiously.   
“Are you like trying to win his heart by feeding him?”

“she’s trying to apologize and food is one way to apologize when it’s not someone who you’re close with.” Sans replies.

“I see. I will have to remember that.” Julia grabs the ketchup bottle Sans was drinking out of and hands it over to Sans.

“I am sorry I ate the last cookie last night.” He chuckles.

“doesn’t work quite like that munchkin, but that’s a very good first attempt.” He took the bottle back and ruffled her hair affectionately.

“I best be going. I don’t know how long it will be to find this prime cut of meat.” Sarah left with a smile.

“She is going to be okay?” Frisk asked wondering. 

“she’ll be fine.” 

“I think it will be interesting. I think it will be like a weird dinosaur stalker with cat stalking skeleton and skeleton… well being him.” Spot said with a smirk. 

“Spot that is not nice and you know Sarah is better than that. She is trying to do her best right now so be supportive.” Frisk said with a sigh. 

  
  


Sarah spent most of the morning at various butcher’s shops and when she arrived at the spa... she had quite a selection of meats. Gracita looked at Sarah strangely as she passed her with a pile of about 50 lbs of wrapped meats. Sarah reached Jero’s room and back kicked the door knocking it. 

“Jero. It is me Sarah. Please open up. I got you something to say I am sorry.” 

The door opened after several minutes. Not noticing that he opened it she kinda stumbled back as she was still kicking the door periodically. 

“Ooomph.” The meat scattered on the ground as she land on her posterior.

“I got… you some meat… to apologize…” Sarah said shyly even though she hadn’t heard a reply yet. 

“You didn’t need to.” 

“I did. I had no idea about your feelings and … well I am sorry.” Sarah started to pick up the various packages of meats and set them on the table before glancing his way. 

“Tadah…. I hope that helps? I suck at this apology thing. I know what it is like to have feelings for another and to be totally pushed away. I thought I never do that and … yet I did. I am sorry.” He sighs a little.

“I will survive. Though I appreciate the gesture.” Sarah went up to him. The room was pretty dark as it was and tried to look him in the eyes.

“It is not surviving I am worried about. I know you will survive but I am the one who made your life miserable.” 

“You are not the first. I will start again it is the only option.”

“Let me treat you out on a date of sorts. Just you and me. Give me a chance to do this right. Will you let me?” He seemed to be considering this for a moment, uncertain of his own thoughts on the matter for a short time before nodding as he came to some sort of decision.

“Is that a yes or some kind a of gesture. You do a lot of head bobbing stuff and I don’t quite understand.” 

“My apologizes, if you wish to understand... I can teach you, but that was meant as a yes.”

“Ahh that reminds me I was going to ask you to teach me that kinda stuff. Worst comes to worst I figure we can end up as friends I hope.” Sarah looked at the giant pile of meat and felt a little embarrassed it was way too much for one monster to give to another even in a simple gesture as an apology.

“You can give this to your clan if you like I hope they like it.” 

“I have ways of storing this gift, no worries there.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Since we are going on a date. I will give you some tips that I would totally like to get on a date.” Sarah winked joking slightly.

“A flower, a kiss and a nice stroll or run around the park.” 

“That does sound nice.”

“Here let me show you what I seen on TV how girls give phone numbers. I don’t know if it is common or not but I always wanted to try it.” Sarah grabbed a pen. 

“Alright.” He watched, he seemed curious. She then went up and pressed her back against Jero as his arm was so small anyways and wrote the number on his hand.

“Well what do you think?” 

“A rather interesting exchange.”

“Indeed humans are fascinating that way. I watched TV a bit and that is what I saw.”

“Quite, one learns quite a lot from simply watching them.” 

“I put my number and the location on your hand. Oh by the way I am trying the class thing again tomorrow. I quit a couple of my jobs so… yeah… no crazy me this time around.” 

“It is good to not have too much.” 

“You don’t say too much do you? Anyways, I best get going. Oh may I ask to try something else. I haven’t tried before myself. Well I did but… I am the only one that sorta remembers and… yeah don’t ask too much because it is complicated. Wait no I will save it for tonight on the date. Yes, that is more proper. Okay see you tonight.” Sarah waved goodbye and left feeling proud of herself. 

“Um, alright. See you then.” After she left he spent a good ten minutes trying to get a look at his hand... eventually he managed it.

“Hey cutie! Hope to meet you at the cafe near the park! Tonight at 6:00! My phone number 867-5309.” 

He mumbled the message to himself before straightening his neck again... that was some sort of odd angle requirement. Cutie? His tail swished a little as he processed this and flushed slightly he pulled out his phone from a pocket in his coat and quickly typed down the number into the phone. 

That night Sarah was sitting in the cafe in a pink dress. It was the spare dress that had been bought just in case Spot ruined her purple dress. A couple of minutes before six Jero arrived at the cafe, his scales glittered in the light like iridescent stones and he had a ruby colored polo on.

“I am over here!” Sarah waved him over as he seemed to grab everyone’s attention staring at him. Not that he seemed to notice as he’d been searching the crowd for her.

“Ah, Sarah.” He walked over to her. 

“I saw this earlier and it made me think of you.” His tail was curled gently around a long white lilly that he handed over to her, it was a calla lilly. Sarah took the flower gently and smiled gently at him, flushing. She smelled the flower and leaned forward kissing his cheek.

“Thank you it is very beautiful.” 

“Like you.” He smiles, a little flushed.

“I-I umm…” Sarah wasn’t used to this kind of affection as the waitress came over and looked at the couple. She was kinda wary of both of them as they both looked like they could eat her alive. 

“D-do you g-guys meant to eat at THIS restaurant… There is a … monster restaurant down the street.” 

“Yes, we came to this one specifically. I was told the clam chowder here is excellent.”

“It is. I had delivered it and I bought myself one too.” Sarah nodded and agreed. 

“I haven’t had it yet, I would like that.” 

“O-okay.” The human waitress was going to stay at least two steps away from the table at all times. She rushed to the kitchen and stayed there.

“That is unique.” Sarah said focusing on her date again.

“I think I accidentally spooked her. Humans seem to normally be uneasy around those who are bigger than they are or of equal portion and happen to be carnivores... they always assume the worst. My clan has never partaken in any hunt for humans. Though I supposed some instinctual fear cannot be avoided.” 

“I don’t think you seem mean. I mean you are gentle enough to pick a flower without breaking the stem so I think she doesn’t understand.” 

“It is not an unusual misunderstanding. I’m just glad she didn’t decide to run off screaming... I’ve seen humans do that with my siblings.”

“No, I don’t want to go back out there.” The waitress yelled in the kitchen. Sarah sighed as she ignored them.

“You said you are the runt of your family. How many brothers and sisters do you have then?” Sarah could hear the kitchen arguing back and forth about serving the food.

“Seventeen.” He seemed to be ignoring the arguing as well.

“Wow, I just have one brother. Younger. My parents spoil him as he is the “gifted” child.” 

“Well, our clan is twenty strong. That is more than enough and when the cycle comes around again my sisters will leave and new siblings will be hatched.”

“Question… if you get a mate do you start a new clan or…” The waitress came with two other human waiters one was holding a butcher’s knife and the other a gun the third put a soup in front of Jero and tossed the other soup at Sarah before before ran back into the kitchen.  Jero’s tail caught the other soup to keep it from spilling and set it before her gently then picked up the spoon next to the dish without really looking at the humans. As if it were common place.

“Thank you.” 

“Of course. I supposed they need more training on how to serve guests. As to answer your question, if I gained a mate then it would be up to her. Normally it is either integration into the clan or separation from but new clans are made by females only. Every cycle the females of a clan set out to create new clans that they will be head of.” 

“I think you are right on the training. The reason I asked is because I don’t know if I would be able to have so many kids if this relationship progressed any further. I just don’t want you to understand that.” 

“The number of offspring is not as important as how strong they are. Sometimes a clutch will have many eggs... but only a few strong enough to survive.”

“That is another thing. Even if my kids are “weak” I wouldn’t leave them. That is just wrong in my opinion to abandon a child because one thinks they are weak. They might be smart or able to do other things.” After a couple of minutes sirens were heard and red and blue lights were seen outside of the cafe.

“Really?! COPS!?” 

“Hmm.” It was all he had to say before trying the soup.

“This is good soup.” 

“I think it is.” She ate some of her soup trying to ignore the commotion as the kitchen crew complained to the cops and try to get them to come inside to get them kicked out.

Jero ignored the commotion as he ate the soup. Unfortunately for the staff, so long as the two weren’t making a ruckus... they couldn’t kick the two out just because the two were there to have dinner. 

Sarah texted Gaster and Sans.

Sarah: I can’t be Judge right this second because I am on a date with Jero. Can one of you two come down and help me. Humans are trying to arrest us for nothing.

Gaster: Oh good heavens.... This again... Yes. I’ll be right there.

Sans own reply was a little later than Gaster’s by a few minutes.

Sans: they wanna what? geez... 

The cops come to the table with guns pulled and by then Sarah finished her soup. Jero was enjoying the last of his soup when they came over.

“You two need to leave. You are scaring the customers and the staff.” 

*I beg to differ. Stand down officer.

“Who are you?” The officer asked.

*W.D. Gaster, Royal Scientist and legal management of monster-human relations. 

“Thank you Gaster.” Sarah said with a slight smile.

“We did nothing wrong. Jero and I were having a nice date and they were being rude.” 

*I can see that, Apparently a single spooked human is what this is all about. There has been no hostile movement from those two and they are enjoying a meal that was prepared for them as paying customers.

“I heard that they were rude and refused to leave.” The police officer explained.

*Don’t know who told you that exactly, but I can see the souls here... and while they are agitated... none of them are honest. They are simply scared over nothing. None of the humans here seem agitated aside from the staff and maybe one concerned person five tables away.

“I will attest that this couple has not done anything. I think they been polite.” Said a customer nearby.

“I don’t know them and I didn’t hear them scream or yell except about the cop thing but I would be upset myself about having cops called on me too.” The customer was a older lady who was with her family who spoke up.

“Quite. This is supposed to be our first date.” Jero says evenly. 

“This establishment came recommended for its soup.”

“I am just following the co-” The waitress came in and went up to the cop.

“Why aren’t you taking them away yet? Those freaks need to go. Humans already have it tough enough to find a place to be by themselves and now two predators are right here!”

*Because that is against the law ma’am and if you utter one more word you will be held in contempt of the law of the Monster-Human Treaty, 43 that states that cohabitation will be done in peace and without prejudice to species regardless of ancestral background.

“God I miss the days of humans being here by ourselves and monsters living away.” The cop was fed up by the waitress and put away his notebook after writing down what she said.

*That was never a factor and you’re simply being a jerk because you think you’re superior by birth, which is completely incorrect. I feel nothing but disgust and pity at being in your presence.

“Ma’am please turn around and put your hands behind your back. I am putting you under arrest for calling the police under false pretenses.” 

“WHAT! No. Those freaks all should dust. They have no reason to exist.” She was struggling against the officer.

*Perhaps add hostility to that list of yours officer and possibly resisting arrest.

She kicked the officer where the sun don’t shine and started to run. The officer fell to his knees in pain.  Her soul was caught up in blue magic, sending her sprawling to the ground, allowing other officers to grab her.

*An assault of an officer too. 

He moved over to the downed officer and knelt. A faint green glow helping to dull the pain.

*Are you alright?

“That … hurt… a lot… “ 

*Yes, I imagine so.

“Thank you though.” He got up and shook Gaster’s hand.

*Of course.

“Crazy crazy lady… wow…” He shook his head and went over to the table to Jero and Sarah and offered his hand to shake to both of them.  Jero had just finished his soup by the time the officer came over. It was... a different experience for him. Most didn’t want to get quite that close, but he took the offered hand anyway.

“I am sorry that you were treated that way. I didn’t respond to harass you in any way. I was only replying to what I heard. I am sorry that you were being treated that way.” 

“I understand. You are not the first. I’m starting to think I’m gaining a reputation with the task force around here as being a reason for such arrests. Though I appreciate your service.”

“Thank you sir, I am glad there is some that is willing to stand up for both sides of the field.” Sarah said with a smile. The officer nodded and pat Gaster’s back.

“I wish I had your powers. Man she went down like a rock.” 

*Heh. Yes well, I believe you could do something similar with training. Many officers miss out on this, I think, because humans are still trying to perfect how to tell souls and I believe you have enough Integrity that it can be taught to you.

“I would like to learn but… you ever seen Spiderman. The saying with great power comes great responsibility. I fear that I might use it and make more trouble than it is supposed to do.” 

*A very true saying, but that is a reason that those with the means to tell a soul have much greater responsibility. After all, the stories of a Judge are not fairy tale... even if they happened a long time ago.

“Speaking of the Judge… weew… that is a crime streak. Recently the Judge has been going on a killing spree of humans.” Sarah looked at Gaster not knowing what he is talking about.

*Actually, that is incorrect. The Judge is an agent that worked in secret. Any who would call themselves that today are criminals to be tried and are to be given a harsh punishment for ... what is exactly that one... where one impersonates a high authority? I never could wrap my head around that one.

“Would love to catch them. Haven’t got anywhere near to find the person or monster. They are cloaked according to those who spotted them.” 

*That would make it difficult. Well, as I recall from history.... The Judge would wear robes to hide his or her identity to ensure that they would be safe from backlash as they did their job... seeing as how eradicating black souls was a nasty business. Sort of like that Spiderman fellow you spoke of.

“If you have time. You might be a great service. The delta symbol that the Queen wears on her robes is the key feature we found on this robe so that is the only thing I am going by so far other than they leave notes.”

*Hmmm... well, to my knowledge there hasn’t been a Judge since I was asked to retire many many years ago.

Of course he was lying through his teeth on this one, but that was only because it had been decided that the existence of a Judge, when he had still been in service, should become a secret best kept by the royals alone or any they deemed involved. Sarah would know this, but no one else would.

“Would you be willing to come to the precinct and look at the photos?” 

*Of course, though I am not sure what good that would do.

“Well, I hope that maybe you can tell me if this is a Judge copycat being. If it is a monster or not? If it is a monster I know that is your jurisdiction but I would be willing to help.” 

*I understand. Let us at least see these photos then. I should at least be able to tell you, hopefully, if the one you’re looking at is a monster or not. At least, that is the hope.

“I actually hope the bugger would die by accident because the scenes… are gruesome.” 

*I see... well... that does sound like a problem.

_ And doesn’t really sound like Sans’ method.... Hmmm. This could be troublesome indeed... although it could be Sarah, but I don’t think she’s gotten that deep into training yet... I can’t imagine who would be foolish enough to be a copycat... and do what this officer is saying...  _


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah looked at Gaster like she had no idea what was going on and was freaking out and called Sans, letting him hear the whole conversation by putting it on speaker phone.  Sans had listened without a single word until the two had left.

“yeah... i’ve been out of commission for a while... that ain’t me. sounds like someone is trying to justify their brutalness by playin’ judge... that’s an insult to us both right there.” Sans says softly. Loud enough to only be heard by Sarah over the phone.

“I haven’t practiced any kind of things. The cop seems legit though.” Sarah stayed cryptive from Jero as she didn’t know if he was that trustworthy yet. Jero tilted his head in slight confusion at the statement, he didn’t seem to understand what she was saying.

“yeah, i didn’t think you had. there’s still a lot of training to go through before you’re even official and i didn’t figure you to be the type to just go vigilante on me.” 

“Not anytime soon. The date is going great dad. I got a flower and he is super cute.” Sarah didn’t want to make it obvious she was talking about Judge stuff. There was some snickering on Sans’ end, but it seemed to work as Jero flushed a little. 

“Tell mom that I think she should make sure that my brother is safe though. I don’t want him to get hurt.” 

“sure, she’ll do that. you know ‘your mom’ and how protective she is.”

“I do. Thank you dad. I am glad Gaster made his way here.” 

“this has to be one of the weirdest conversations we’ve ever had...”

“It is. Very much. You know though Jero said that he works with Gaster.” 

“yeah, i know of him. dunno much about him personally. you’d have better info from dad.”

“Gotcha, no dad I won’t sleep with him on the first date. Geez dad. I tell you but I think I would like a second date if he would like to...” 

More snickering, Jero coughed a little in clear embarrassment. Sarah smirked towards Jero winking at him.

“I’d like that.”

“See dad you might marry me off yet.” 

“i’ll tell ‘mom’ you said that.” Sans chuckled.

“talk to you later.”

“Goodbye dad. I love you.” That was a natural response she usually did say to her parents.

“love ya kiddo.” Sarah smiled as she hung up on him.

“Love you kiddo?” Frisk asked listening to half of the conversation.

“i was talking to Sarah, who was using us as her parents to keep her date from figuring out her future position as Judge.... seems there’s a copycat out there and dad is going to the police station to help.”

“A copycat?” 

“according to the cops, someone is dressed as the Judge and going on a killing spree.”

“Why would they do this? How did they get the robes?” 

“easy enough to copy, at least in appearance. the actual fabric would be near impossible to duplicate though... but most cops wouldn’t know that and they’d be going off video and photographs which wouldn’t show that kinda thing.” 

“I am glad though that the police are including us in this investigation. That means we are progressing the right direction.”

“yeah. though this kinda thing troubles me... if the cops can’t get close to this individual but have seen ‘em... it means one thing... they’re a monster for sure.” 

“Gaster is going to see the photos you said so … let’s wait and see I guess.” 

“yeah, let’s hope he can help catch this guy since i’m outta the loop on this one.”

“Exactly.” Frisk went up to Sans and cupped his face gently.

“Stupid hormones… I got stupid jealous from you saying I love you to a random person on the phone.” He nuzzled into her touch.

“yeah... i can see that.” He snuggled into her, because that’s what his hormones were tellin’ him to do.

“What am I going to do when you get hugged by other monsters? I think I will need a shock collar.” 

“heh, nah i think we’ll be fine. you know there aren’t many i let get that close normally.”

“I don’t know I think you gotten soft for being all bones.” 

“i don’t think family counts in that category hun.” Frisk kissed him gently and started to say names that he hugged in the last couple of months.

“Sarah, Spot, Gregory … I think… Julia okay she is our daughter.” 

“i didn’t hug gregory, we bumped into each other and spot is chasing dad... so she might as well be family and sarah is the original... so in a twisted sense... she is connected there too.”

“Just admit you are becoming a softie.” Frisk teased as she kissed his neck.

“never!” He said, playing along. He was hardly serious.

“I will have to just force it out of you then.” She tickled him and laughed.

“h-hey!” He was startled at the motion.

“Precious cargo? I didn’t hurt them did I?” 

“heh... i don’t think so, but they kicked at ya.” Frisk faked an offended look.

“Here I thought they would love me.” Frisk said with a smirk.

“guess this one is protective of their temporary home.” He said with a bit of a laugh.

“True, I would too. I cherish their home so much.” Frisk said caressing Sans’ face, again with her hand, smiling at him. He smiles back and kisses her lovingly; he enjoyed little moments like these that they had together. It wouldn’t be long before their twins would be coming into the world.

After the meal the pair walked to the park.

“It’s a nice evening out.” Jero comments as they walk.

“It was. Thank you for the date.” The only thing Sarah wished she could do was hold his hand but didn’t want to make it awkward for him. She bumped his hand with her hand slightly but didn’t want to force it. He took her hand gently, the four claws encircling her own with a soft touch.

“I would ask to race you home but I think… I would rather walk with you. If that is okay.” 

“That is okay with me, plus I believe we both already know who would win that race anyway.” He chuckles a little.

“Me duh.” Sarah said with a smirk.

“Exactly.” 

“I am the greatest. No ego problems about my speed there nope.” 

“Definitely the fastest one alive that I know.” 

“Spot, will be the other.” Sarah said moving a little closer to him.

“Hmm, perhaps you should race her some day then to see who is faster.” 

“Nah, it would end up in a tie and she would throw a fit and I would look like the bad guy.” 

“And you know this for a fact? Hmm...” 

“Nope, but I am just predicting it.” 

“Perhaps if we gave her an incentive to not paint you as the ‘bad guy’ for it... like have someone else make the challenge so she can’t blame you.” 

“You are going to get Gaster to set up the challenge?” 

“Why not?” 

“Because she will want a prize and it might be you. Just to bug me.” 

“Then she will be disappointed. I am not a prize.” Sarah tugged his hand so that he faced her. It also made him stop walking as well.

“I think you are. I think you are an amazing prize. Even if you can’t see it yourself.” Sarah was blushing at her brashness but she spoke from the heart. His head pulled back and ducked a little as a flush spread across his scales.

“Did I offend you? You did a whole lot of head motions there.” 

“N-no... I’m... a... how you say... flattered.“ 

“Good, I am glad. I meant what I said though.” Sarah continued to walk without him smiling. It took him a moment before he started walking again to catch up with her, still rather embarrassed by her words. He was unused to such flattery. When they got to her place she spoke to him.

“Remember the three things I wanted from this date? I got two of them. I am just missing one thing to make this a perfect date. Do you know what that it could be?” He thought for a moment then flushed a little, he remembered. He had started with the flower, now they had the walk... there was just that one thing... 

“Yes. I remember.” He considered it a moment... would it be too forward to...? Hmmm, maybe just.... Yeah, that seemed appropriate. He shifted his head a little in a sort of arch actually and place a gentle kiss to her hand. It might have looked a little weird, but the gesture was there nonetheless.

“Perfect gentlemen through and through.” Sarah said softly. She hugged him gently and whispered.   
“Thank you for this amazing date. I enjoyed it so much.” 

“I’m glad.” He truly was, he wanted to do this the right way. He had studied so much on such things on a number of species, mostly humans and his own, but it seemed his studying wasn’t for naught. He was happy. His soul warmed and in the evening his eyes were bright. Almost like faint stars. 

  
“May I give you a kiss?” 

“If you like.” He wasn’t sure why she asked, but he didn’t hesitate to agree. She caressed his face before leaning up to kiss him. The gentle touch had surprised him, causing him to flush a little and only when she did kiss him did he understand why she might have wished to ask. He had not been fully prepared and his scales now were fully flushed. He had no experience with this sort of thing, but he didn’t dislike it. Not one bit. 

“T-that was- That was… amazing.” Sarah stuttered shyly. He ducked his head back in shy embarrassment.

“G-good night Jero.” 

“G... g-goodnight Sarah.” Sarah waved at him and went into the house with a smile.  He stood there for a moment, his soul seemed to be thumping in his chest as he watched her disappear then a soft, happy whistle came from him as he walked off. 

At the precinct. 

The officer led Gaster to his office and close the door behind him.

“I am trusting you won’t be spreading this around. We are trying to keep this as secret as possible. We don’t want more copycats out there.” 

*Nor would I or the royal family. One is bad enough. I do not like this sort of smear to the title.

“I will be honest the first case I thought maybe it was the royal Judge but after that I was positive it wasn’t the royal monsters doing. I can’t be for sure as we don’t talk about crimes to each other so it can be tough.” 

*Let me see them. Including the first. I want to take no chances.

“Gotcha.” He pulled a folder labeled. “Judge” and placed it in front of Gaster. There was over 12 victims. He opened the folder, looking at the first case. The first case seemed like a simple pile of dust in the living room with a message on the wall. 

“i am the judge. i will make sure those who do not follow my rules pay.” 

*This first case... the Judge doesn’t leave messages like some thug. 

“Like I said I wasn’t sure. The victim was a known gang member so we thought maybe it was a justice thing.” 

*How much do you know about what the position even entails?

“What I gathered and I might be way off target but I think he is like going after monsters that do the most outrageous of crimes and dusts them.” 

*Heh... well, you are not wrong, but that is not entirely what the job entails. It is a title of honor, of trust. The position of Judge is meant to keep monsters in line and to ward off any dangers that humans might possess to the royals. 

“I told the captain we should show this pictures to the Queen but he has a … small grudge against the royal family. You didn’t hear that from me.” 

*That does not surprise me to hear. Many do, humans and monsters. Mostly due to recent events that was the doing of the late king. It will be some time before the ramifications of his actions will completely wash away. That is the burden his son must carry, along with his mate.

“Poor Prince Asriel. I heard he got a mate. Good for him. I don’t keep up with politics though. I barely remember my name sometimes.” The officer jokes.

*Fair enough. There is a lot of information out there, but that is far left field, as the saying goes.

Gaster chuckled a little.

*No, the title was originally something like a bodyguard for the royals, but then a king appointed that his Judge also take on the role of passing judgement on monsters and humans of his kingdom who had committed crimes. The most well known ones often end in execution... but not all did. Wouldn’t be much of a kingdom left to rule if that were the case. I had to get rather creative myself in some judgements because not every crime warrants death.

“That is the truth. It is so weird to be in the presence of like a superhero of sorts.” 

*Also, this demand here... ‘my rules’ the Judge is not above the laws set by the Queen and thus has no special ruling. 

“So this guy is a copycat… of the real deal.”

*Exactly. A vigilante... if the first case is not so different from all the rest.

“The messages are different but they are written in the same style but some are written in blood too.” 

*All the victims.... criminal background?

“Some, some of the victims I haven’t even added as we are still not sure yet.” 

*So, what we are looking at is indeed a vigilante. Someone who believes they must take the law into their own hands because there hasn’t been enough of it to suit their tastes. 

He flipped through the photos to see if he could find any of the culprit.

“I have a total of 30 potential others that might be victims of this guy. It is sickening. The messages are bizarre.” 

*Is this massacre public? I mean, has anyone mentioned it to the media? Also, perhaps I should see those other possible victim files.

“The only ones who have seen them… unfortunately meet their doom within a few days. That is the other 30.” 

*I see... that does make this tough for certain... 

“I can’t say for certain it is him but you know and I know it has to be him. It only makes sense.” 

*Let me see the files. I bet I can point to evidence to link them if there is any to be had.


	9. Chapter 9

“I am sorry to make a former Judge to go through the muck like this. You know when I was a kid I wanted to be a Judge. You guys were like superheros to me.” He went to retrieve the files. 

*Believe it or not, I have done stuff like this before when I held the title. Heh, if only that were true... that we were superheroes. Then we’d have not had so much hate that forced me to retire and take up science as my only occupation. Until recently anyway, I’m working at a spa.

“I think people are just jealous because you are doing the dirty work nobody else would do.” He placed the folder in front of him.

*Truer words never spoken.

Gaster opened the second file, setting the first aside with everything in it intact and closed so nothing was misplaced.

“If you can would you send a message to the Queen. It seems that this thing targets younger monsters and humans.”

*Hmmm... Pretty selfish of them. Targeting youth alone. See here with this one? Same message as victim ten. Same style, the words are exactly the same.

“Is he using a template?” The officer looked at it intensely. 

*No... I wouldn’t think so... but from these messages... I have a feeling we’re dealing with an individual that is rather young themselves. That would explain the targeting.

“It isn’t like they are trying to be the hero? I looked up to you guys but… I wouldn’t take the law in my own hands like that.” 

*It seems more like someone who doesn’t understand that not all punishment should end in death. That there are other punishments the Judge would have handed these misguided souls... like this one, who was in possession of illegal substances.... Several months of serving the community would have been a more fitting punishment from the Judge.

“Exactly or maybe even a fine. It doesn’t require death.” 

*Indeed... this is a rather murder-centric individual... if I may ask, the next time there is a call for such a scene.... I wish to be contacted to see the scene itself. I may be able to pick up traces of magic that would otherwise be long gone from all of these others since they are not recent enough.

“The scarier part is that it seems it is getting worse by every victim. I would love your expertise and as ruling of King Asgore any evidence I have monster involvement I have to share with the royals anyways.” The officer smirked as that was legal now.

Gaster nods and chuckles, he pulled out his phone and from it produced a card:

W.D. Gaster

Spa Manager

It had two phone numbers listed on it, one was a business phone and the other a personal one.

“I might need a massage and therapy after this one.” He said taking the card.

*I don’t have a personal therapist on hand at my spa yet, but i do happen to have at least two who could give you that massage.

“That will work. I hope we can catch this creep. I will make you a personal copy of the files so you can give them to your authorities. Please do not share it with the public. I am trusting you W.D. Gaster.” 

*We will. I appreciate that. I will not publicize this and should the Queen wish to, I will speak with you first on the matter to best decide how to approach this... as it is possible that exposure at some point might be needed to bait them.

“I appreciate. Look the only thing I want out of this deal outside of maybe a new friend is getting that creep off the streets.” 

*That will most certainly be arranged. I assure you that once we find out who they are, they will find that human justice will be more humane... we do not take such things lightly.

“That is good. Well you saw the pictures and I am sorry for the nightmares but it is over our heads even if the commissioner won’t admit it.” 

*Not to dissuade your illusions, officer... but I won’t have any nightmares over those things. As a Judge... I’ve done far worse.

“That is slightly disturbing. The eleventh victim was hung by their thumbs for several days we think before he killed them.”

*Punishment to fit the crime as they say and that is likely cruel torture, but when one is a monster and ... well, there are perhaps some things I should not say. I would not wish to give you nightmares of things long past.

“Thanks I appreciate it. I guess I had nothing to fear of showing those pictures. It was nice meeting you Gaster. Oh it is officer Jason by the way. That was rude of me not to introduce myself.” 

*A pleasure to meet you Jason. If you like you can call me Wing Dings. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you Wing dings. Here is a copy of the files.” He was printing them as they were talking. 

*Thank you.

He put the copies of the various files into his phone.

“I hope to speak to you… well soon but hopefully better things.” 

*Agreed.

With that Jason guided him out of the office and to the front door of the police station. Gaster waved to the officer before walking off, rounding a corner he teleported to Toriel.

“That is how you bake a cake sweetheart!” Toriel had Julia over and they were finishing off a little bake oven project. A knock came at the front door.

“Can you go get the door Julia?” Toriel asked and Julia nodded and bounded to the door.

“Who’s there?” Julia asked with a teasing tone thinking it was her dad picking her up.

*Jew.

“Jew who?” Julia already was snickering. Toriel came over confused as she didn’t expect Gaster to come pick up Julia.

*Jew didn’t expect me to be coming by did you?

“No I didn’t know you were coming by.” Toriel replies as Julia opens the door and hugs her grandpa.

“Grandpa! That was funny!” She laughed a little.

*I’m glad you liked it. I did not expect you to answer the door.

He hugged her back with a smile.

“I surprised you grandpa! I didn’t think anyone can surprised you.” Toriel smiled but she was feeling nervous as this was not common.

*First time for everything my little spark.

“Julia sweetheart why don’t you pack up. I need to talk to your grandpa for a bit.”   
  


“I am not in trouble am I?” Julia asked wondering.

“No sweetheart. Go ahead it will be just a moment.” Julia ran off to gather things.

“What is going on Gaster? It isn’t often you drop by to say hi.” 

*I dropped by to talk to you, it has nothing to do with her. Rather unpleasant business. I did not expect her to be here.

“Sans will be here soon. He mentioned on the phone some unpleasantness and the police.”

*I’m afraid it’s very serious.

“Should I put Julia in the safe room?”

*No, as I said it has nothing to do with her. She’s perfectly safe... rather... it is a case that is very insulting. Particularly to myself, Sans... and another.

“Did Sans find a replacement then?” Toriel was relieved to hear the other part.

*Yes. 

“Why would it be… why don’t you sit down and we will wait for Sans together? I will call him up and see if Frisk can take Julia home.” Before she could call there was a knock on the door.

*Good timing.


	10. Chapter 10

“DAD!” Julia bounded for the door to her dad and the moment she saw him hugged him like it was the first time she ever saw him.

“hey princess.” He smiles as he hugs her back.

“ready to go?” 

“Uhuh! I made you a present! See a cake!” Julia grabbed the little bake oven cake with blue frosting glooped all over the cake. Her fingers were stained by food coloring.

“looks good.”

“See I have an apology ahead. Now it can be like a IOU.”

“heh, i see. well if you’re ready to go we should get home then.” 

“Okay bye grandma and grandpa! I love you both!

*Goodbye dear, see you later. Love you too.

“I love you too sweetie. Goodbye.” Toriel says with a wave. 

Once the two were gone, Gaster pulled out his phone and summoned the files.

*Victims of a killer who dares claim themselves the Judge.

“How bad are the photos Gaster?” Toriel had a weak constitution for very violent acts.

*The first few aren’t bad.. but each one gets progressively worse than the last. As if our killer is not only mocking us, but seeing just how messed up they can make this job look like.

“Oh dear.” Toriel looked at the photos and she could feel her stomach turn.

*According to police, one of the more recent victims was tortured by hanging by their thumbs for a few days before they were killed.

“How awful… I wonder how they knew that.” She flipped to the file to read the details.

*You don’t want to know actually. I told the officer to contact me as soon as there was another one. So I could get a read on the magic.

“Oh that is… that is so gross.” Toriel had to set the file aside.

*There is no doubt we must put a stop to this before it gets worse and the title is irreparably smeared.

“Agreed. Excuse me for a moment.” Toriel left to throw up as the whole thing disturbed her soul so much.  Gaster had only nodded, he didn’t blame her; she had never had a very good will when it came to these sorts of things which was why when he had been Judge he had kept the details of many executions out of his reports to her. By her request. She came back wiping her face with a cold wet cloth.

*I told the officer I spoke with that I was the last Judge.

“Good. Sans and whoever is the new one will need that protection.”

*Yes. He is still training her. It will be some time before he presents her to the royal family as his successor. Officially.

“The new one… is it possible that they did it?”

*No. I know his successor personally. She is not responsible for these atrocities and has not gotten to that point in her training even if she were capable.

“Is it a possible reject?”

*Considering the type of monster she is... it is safe to say she has nothing to do with it and was as unaware of it as I was. I only discovered it tonight when the new Judge was interrupted by the officer who had been called to oust her from a restaurant under false charge.

“How did she act? As a Judge she should be handling the situation a certain way you know.”

*As one would expect a future Judge to act, but she couldn’t act as Judge as she was not alone during this issue. She called me and Sans both to deal with the disgruntled cops. Who ended up arresting the one who was buggin her.

“She shouldn’t be calling Sans. He is carrying. He can be used for consulting but not calling him in.”

*He is her mentor, so perhaps she wished for some advice on what to say in a situation she had not been in before. I do not think she has ever had to deal with the human police over a matter of a human who was scared by her and her companion being there to enjoy a meal.

“It is a bad choice to pick a monster who has a mate. It causes issues.”

*She does not have a mate. Yet. That is why I said companion. I meant it that way.

“Yet? Is also the key word. I lost my best Judge because he mated my daughter.”

*True enough. I think my son would be flattered by that. She is young yet. I do not think that this one will need to be replaced any time soon, but the drive to find a mate is strong in her species.

“It is going to be interesting to see where that goes.”

*Yes, I imagine it will be. Anyway, I believe we’ve gotten a bit off track.

“Sans will probably be back in a moment." 

*Hmmm, I don’t think so. He looked like he wanted a nap.

“The baby must took the energy from him.” 

*Yes, the time of birth is very soon. I imagine the magic for the birth is slowly building up.

“I thought it was a couple of months still.  Has time slipped by so fast?”

*It usually takes a month, at the very least, for that magic to build and be stable.

“Oh I understand now. Skeleton monsters really are a fascinating bunch.” 

*Heh, I imagine we are to you.

“Oh come on now I heard rumors you have a young thing chasing you all about. I can’t help but be jealous you can still get tail at your age.”

*Please do not remind me. It is more of a pain than you can know.

“Oh you say that but you smiled at the same time.”

  
  


*Please do not misunderstand, she is like a hormonal teenager with the mind of a five year old... I do not know what I was thinking in the beginning... or if I even was.

“That you are a monster with desires and wants like everyone else. Gaster give yourself a break. You didn’t kill anyone did you?”

*That doesn’t make acting on them right. No, I didn’t kill anyone... I ... did the other idiotic thing instead.

“Pfffttt… you are an adult monster.”

*That doesn’t excuse the action.

“Gaster, remember the old days when monsters would have multiple partners and it was pretty bad with heats.”

*That was different. They were still marked mates... 

“I know it was but, hear me out, you are making yourself out to be bad guy here. I just see a close friend of mine who felt something special and maybe misread the situation. It doesn’t make what you did right or wrong. I should know. I am still struggling about Asgore and moving on myself. It is a guilt I can’t quite get over myself, but enough of that. Do you think we will be able to catch this monster? It seems the killer writes like Sans. That is unnerving. Did his identity get exposed?” Toriel was unsure if that was possible or not.

*I didn’t misread anything... I just took advantage when I shouldn’t have. As for this monster, I imagine it won’t be hard and no. No one knows who the current Judge is. I’ve made sure of that. Even my own twin didn’t know.

“It is just weird to see another monster writing the same way as Sans. It clearly isn’t his handwriting but it is all lower case though.”

*It could be that they are sloppy or simply lazy. it’s hard to say. it won’t matter either way once their dust is scattered to the winds.

“I am trusting you with Sans and the new Judge to take this monster out. If you need I can give your title back temporarily if Sans thinks he won’t be able to handle this case.” 

*Considering that he is carrying and trying to train the new Judge... that might not be a bad idea.

“Suggest that to Sans and I will do what you say.” 

*I will speak with him on the matter. Business aside, how have things been?

  
  


“Terrible to be honest. I am just struggling with the government and getting used to being single again. You?” 

*Trying to not question my own moral sanity. So I supposed we’re in the same boat, more or less.

“You had a momentary of weakness. I allowed my son to kill my mate. My sins will forever stain my soul Gaster and those are just the few I will admit to. The fact that my kids want to even be around me is a miracle in itself.” 

*I suppose, but that couldn’t be helped. You are a good soul despite your mate. I think that is a testament to character... not to mention that you have survived this long.

Frisk listened to Sans about the matter of the fake Judge when Sarah walked in from her date.

“That was so much fun!” Sarah said sitting down with Frisk looking very concerned.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh… I am sorry I didn’t mean to act like I didn’t care what was going on.” 

“MAY I COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!” Spot yells from upstairs. Sans sighed.

“yes. you can come down. also don’t worry about it. you did just get back. hope you had a good evening.” 

  
  


“I did. To be honest… I had a lot of fun despite the waitress incident.” Spot purred up against to Sarah.

“Oooohhh… Are you in LOVE with that minature T-Rex guy?” Sarah flushed and shook her head no.

“N-no, I j-just had a great time is all. C-can’t I e-enjoy myself?” Spot down at the table and smirked.

“Then why you smell like him? Let me guess he tripped and landed on your lips and hand?” Frisk quickly put it together and looked over at Sarah with a cocked eye expression.

“You guys kissed?” Frisk asked curiously. Sarah’s flush was darker than before and stopped making eye contact with the gang. 

  
  


“spot. what did i tell you earlier about keeping your mouth shut about what you smell? also, it’s none of your business.” 

  
  


“If I smelt it I dealt it? Oh you mean about privacy and that Sarah deserves her own like Gregory and everyone else. You know she wouldn’t admit to the kiss unless I didn’t mention it though.” 

“don’t mean i wanna hear it from you.” 

  
  


“I might have… maybe.” Sarah admitted as she took out her phone and smirked as she texted Jero.

Sarah: Had a great night. It won’t be a night I soon forget. 😘

Jero: Me either. :3 

  
  


Sarah bit her bottom lip and smirked as Spot rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god get a room with your phone.” 

  
  


“W-what... I just checked my messages.” Spot went over and took the phone from her.

“Sans, please PLEASE let me read this out loud you will truly enjoy this.” Sarah just sat there and grabbed the fork nearby. With a movement that most wouldn’t be able to see the fork’s handle slapped Spot’s hand and forced her to drop the phone in Sarah’s hand again.

“Ouch.” 

“It says I had had a great night and I hope to have another date. I did kiss Jero and he was an excellent kisser too. Try to embarrass me now!” Sarah challenged Spot. Spot didn’t expect that.  Sans just smirked a little, it seems that the new Judge had won this round.

“Well at least I got the monster you wanted. So there.” Spot crossed her arms.

“I am not going down to your level Spot.” Sarah replied as she remembered what Jero said about him talking to Gaster about rearranging a race. Still at the same time she couldn’t help but feel that spark of jealousy rise in her.

“Oh. You think you won’t? I know you and you will go down to my level besides you wouldn’t tell us about gyro unless you didn’t want to rub it in my face.”

“Jero and no. I didn’t even brag about it.”

“you’re the one that brought it up spot. most don’t talk too much about who they are dating, that they dating and the like. we’ve been over this. and stop being so childish about the whole thing.” 

“I am not… and she was childish first about Gaster.” 

“yes you are, you’re bringing up things unnecessarily and treating this whole thing like it’s some competition. knock it off.” 

“Actually, it is a cat dog thing I think.” Sarah explained but she rolled her eyes at Spot.

“doesn’t matter what species you are, you can be civil and polite by having this thing called self control. as an adult you take responsibility for your words and actions.” 

“I am getting… better. I just can’t see why any monster would be attracted to such a boring creature.” 

“since you’re not going to date sarah what makes her attractive isn’t your problem and stop calling her that. it’s completely rude and insensitive to use that descriptive towards a living being. i’ve told you  _ that _ before too.” Sans frowned, he was clearly starting to lose his patience with Spot due to the hormones.

“i don’t wanna hear another word about this. ever. this should not be a thing. you are full grown, intelligent monsters, not feral felines.” 

  
  


“Fine.”  _ I will just a quick experiment with this Jero. He won’t be able to tell us apart anyways… I will just stop by where he works. The spa I believe. _

“I will take my leave for now.” Spot said with a smirk already having a plan in motion in her head as Sarah shrugged.

“About the… police. Have you heard anything?” Sarah asked trying to be inconspicuous. 

“no, not yet. dad hasn’t contacted me about the -" Sans’ phone went off. 

“i spoke too soon it seems.” He chuckled a little. As he read the message then gave a thoughtful frown. He showed the text to Frisk.

Gee_dad: I have spoken with the queen about matters. Concerning this case and everything, it has been suggested that, for the time being and for the safety of your imminent family to be that I resume the position in question until such time that it may be either reclaimed or passed on. 

  
  


“I don’t know how I feel about that. Your dad is… older and well I fear he might get hurt.” Frisk replied with Sarah looking at Sans a questionable look.

“Gaster? He is really powerful. Even now he still is at his prime with power.” 

“she’s right about that. unlike with humans, unless you have a physical form a monster’s magic doesn’t fade until they dust actually. so, while a monster like spot here might not be as fast as she ages... she will always be faster than human reflexes as a power, and any magic she has otherwise will stay exactly the same. power usually peaks at around age ten and is that way until the monster dusts. it was some evolutionary trait i think. survival of the fittest and all that.” 

“Oh, I thought you know how people age they get weaker and … well obviously I was wrong.” 

“Nope, but we don’t get any extra abilities either. Should I contact Gaster about … Jero?”

“that’s up to you.” Sans replied, he seemed in thought after a moment as he looked at the message then nodded.

Sans: agreed. go ahead.

“I don’t mean about him exactly but…” Sarah was trying to be cryptic about talking to him about the incident.

“still up to you.” His reply didn’t change.

“I mean about the J-U…”

“He means you can talk to Gaster about what happened.” Frisk field in the blank as she read in between the lines. Sarah made an expression like she understood now.

  
  


Gaster showed Toriel the reply.

“Like I was saying... You are a good monster too Gaster. No a great monster. Who holds himself to a level of responsibility that most monsters wouldn’t even dare to hold themselves. Remember even the Judge is not without sin. Even your son believes in you too. Please kneel before me Gaster so I may reinstate you properly.” 

*Of course.

He put away the phone, then knelt as he had... what seemed like a lifetime ago when he had first come before the royals after the unexpected death of the previous Judge, his mentor.

“You represent all that is just in this world. You are the one I trust more than anyone to take justice into your hands and to uphold it. Your word is final and those who stand in your way or threaten the kingdom will fall at your power. Judge those who need to be judged. Know that the kingdom stands behind you.” Toriel placed a hand down to take Gaster’s hand to help him up.

“You sure you want to do this?” The last part wasn’t part of the ritual it was just Toriel worried about her friend. He took her hand.

*Yes.

She helped him up and wrapped her arms around him gently.

*Heh, I admit it feels a little strange... but serving you has never been a burden.

“I am glad. Please do me one favor my friend.” 

*If it is within my power to do so.

“Please, forgive yourself. I can’t bear to see you blaming yourself so harshly.” 

*That is a tough request to fill... and you are not the only one to make it.

“I figured if you need to talk I will be here. I won’t push that issue anymore.”  He nods.

*As they say, we are our own worst critic and judge. Perhaps my problem is that what I did broke everything I once held so close... I think that is the reason and why this is so hard to get around.

“I see, I understand. Believe it or not. With Asgore and his… passing I thought for sure I would dust with him. I held those vows very seriously and when we started to change… well a part of me feels I should have still dusted with him.” Toriel’s smile faltered as she backed up and sat back down. 

*It was no secret among those who were closet to the throne that you two had drifted apart... and no surprise that you survived him. 

“I still did the plan. I helped him even though a part of me knew it was wrong. I wanted Frisk to be held back because I knew eventually Asriel would leave and I wanted someone to care for but we are getting off topic… I should let you go and figure out this case. If you need help seek the Judge in training as it might be a good way for them to get experience.” He nods but says before he leaves.

*Perhaps, however difficult... you should take your own advice your majesty. 

This caught Toriel off guard, but she nodded thinking about what he said.

  
  
  
  


The next day Spot got up really early and went into Sarah’s room and texted Jero using her phone. Sarah was sound asleep when Spot took her phone.

Sarah: Hey Jero. Wondered if we can meet outside of the spa this morning just to talk is that okay?

Jero: I’m a little busy, but I will see you there.

Sarah: Okay I will see you soon outside of the spa!

Spot wanted to make sure to stress that she wanted to meet him outside of the spa so she wouldn’t have to ask to find his room. She then deleted the texts and changed into something Sarah would wear which in Spot’s mind was some boring grey work skirt and white button up top. She quickly made her way through the house and rush to the spa to wait for Jero.

_ Such a perfect plan! I will see what so great about this Jero monster is. _

Spot sat on the bench nearby fiddling with the skirt. Jero appeared after a few minutes, glancing around for a moment. 

  
  


“Something the matter?” 

“Not particularly. What did you want to talk about?” He had pulled his head back slightly, tilting it down a bit in sort of a thoughtful pose. 

“Relax, you are acting like I have a gun up my sleeve… and I don’t even have sleeves.” Spot was not relaxing herself as pretending to be someone she was not was hard.  His head shifted back and up, nostrils flaring slightly in a motion of sudden surprise. 

“I see... “ He muttered.

“I was wondering if I could ask if you liked our kiss or not?” Again his head shifted to the same tilt as before as he seemed to consider if he should answer or not. 

“Do you want the truth or simply what you wish to hear?” He asked after a moment.

“I thought I was a good kisser no an amazing kisser!” Spot got into her role a little too serious for two reasons. One so she had the excuse to kiss him by pulling him in for a long kiss and two she took her cell and took a quick selfie while kissing him. Successfully if she achieved both tasks she can either blackmail him to help her and/or find out the truth about Sarah and his relationship.  Spot carcassed his face but before kissing him she felt this irking feeling taking over her and she stopped and try to figure out what was going on. She was so close to being able to blackmail this raptor and she couldn’t do it.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me? _

She eventually just leans back on the bench and sighs.

“Alright, you caught me. I can’t even do my own plan right.”

“Exactly what did you hope to achieve?” He didn’t seem too offended, oddly, though he had jerked back a little.

“Blackmail. I was hoping that I could blackmail you into helping me talk to Gaster.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Tch. That would have backfired horribly. Dr. Gaster would find such actions deplorable and would likely refuse on those grounds.” 

“I know. I knew it wouldn’t work too. In the back of my mind I thought if I did this plan it would be my ticket to not only make Gaster jealous but maybe he will listen to me. So what gave me away? I thought I pegged the loner chick pretty good.” 

“Your act is good, but you do not act the same as Sarah. Subtle differences in manner, movement. You move like you will take on the world while her movements have the grace of a dancer. Confident, but shy. Your scent is also different in ways.”

“Yep mine is sexier and I know it.” Spot said with a smirk.

“Not to me.” His head shifted slightly to one side, only staring at her from an angle rather than directly on.

“Oh snap, did the raptor fall in love with the pussy cat.”

“I do not see what business it is of yours. You are not her. You are not her relation. You are a duplication.”

“Yep, you did. You know I can tell you tons of secrets of hers.”

“I care not, if you are quite done I have work that needs doing.” 

“Wait, we can help each other though.”

“I doubt that.” 

“Let’s face it when it comes to what the main difference between you and her is cultural difference. I can help you not step on her toes to speak.”

“Cute, but I have little interest in speaking with you further during work hours.” 

“Not right now but afterwards. You can help me understand Gaster. We both benefit. I won’t lead you astray in fact I will give you a great tip right now. Avoid bringing catnip around because that stuff is highly addictive to our kind.”  After a moment there was a noise from the raptor that sounded like a hissing, but it was clearly not a hiss of anger or irritation. The way his tail dipped showed that he seemed actually amused.

“I do not mean to laugh... but no one. Not even I. Understands the doctor.” Spot got up and looked at him.

“That is because no one ever lets him speak. I think I will talk to him myself.”

“And yet he speaks with me no? You are better off dealing with things yourself since he is not a very open monster. Unlike most others, but I wish you luck Spot.” He turned then and headed back inside.

“Yeah, and keep your nose open for smells. Ask Sarah she will fill you in.” With that Spot went followed him into the spa and went to Gaster’s office.  A snort of amusement was his response before the door slid close behind him and he returned to work. Gaster had warned him about Spot. She was a piece of work alright and he almost felt sorry that his employer had to deal with the likes of her as he headed off to his own room in the spa.

  
  


“Knock knock.” Spot says as she already hacked the computer and found out where his office was held through corresponding emails. 

  
  


*Spot? What are you doing here... and do I even want to know about your choice of attire for the day? 

Clearly he was used to seeing her in a different set of colors.

“Oh it is a sexy piece of awesome. Don’t I look professional?”

*Well, I cannot deny it does look professional. Though I cannot imagine you doing such on a daily basis. It doesn’t seem to suit your usual tastes. You also did not answer my other question.

  
  


“If I tell you the truth you will push me out the door and be mad. I just don’t want you yelling at me right away.” Spot sat on the free chairs meant for clients. He almost sighed. Instead he pushed it down and waited to see if she was going to answer the question at all as he leaned back in his chair. Another question came to mind but he brushed it off, it wasn’t important. 

“How are you?” She asked ignoring the initial question.

*Other than busy sorting accounts I am fine.

“Want me to help? I can make a program that will make it faster for you.” Spot noticed the look he was giving her like he wanted the first question answered still.

“Fine, I was here this morning to blackmail Jero, the monster who made out with Sarah last night… into helping me talk to you. I was going to kiss him, take a selfie but I couldn’t go through with it. I couldn’t even pretend to be Sarah properly. He laughed at me saying no one can understand Gaster. I think that is bs. So yeah that is what happened and here I am. Go ahead do that zap thing and disappear. No, wait I should go. This is your office not the other way around. Oh one last thing… you should probably check the email security around here.” Spot was about to exit when the door slammed shut making her wince a little.  _ Ahh shit... _

*Sit down.

There wasn’t any force in it. Like a child who thought there was going to be some sort of punishment she sat down again. 

“Yes.”

*First off. No. I do not need any help because I am fine tuning the details of accounts and a program will not make that faster. Secondly, why did you think that even attempting to blackmail an employee here would benefit you? While it is true most don’t understand me, that is of my own prerogative and differences in how the world is viewed both by myself and them.

“I figured. I just thought that this Jero monster was more important to you since you brought him to meet the family. I didn't go through with the blackmail because…” Spot went quiet and stared at his desk knowing even if she spoke the truth he probably didn’t care. She could feel a flush cover her face.

*An interesting observation, but no. That was not the reason I had done so. Though I do consider him a friend of sorts.

“Why did you bring him then to Julia’s birthday?” She hoped that he wouldn’t ask further about why she did what she did.

*He needed the support that day, to get his mind off a few things and he enjoys being around children. Why did you not finish that sentence beforehand?

“B-because…I umm… am… afraid if I tell you the t-truth you will sigh and p-push me away.” 

*Hmmm, think so? And why is that?

“I don’t know honestly, maybe, it is the fact that despite me changing and learning things about myself it seemed you pushed me away. Maybe it is the fact that even with that being pushed away I still want to be with you… Okay here is what happened… I was about to kiss him and I couldn’t because I felt that my lips belonged to you alone. Cheesy huh....”

He listened quietly. She felt so nervous as he just listened.

“I will just show myself out. I-it is o-okay. I hope you h-have a good day.” He stood up slowly and then walked around the desk over to her. One hand gently, but firmly took hold of her chin so that their gazes met. Her eyes met his and didn’t leave his. There was an expression of fear and longing that was clearly expressed.

*It seems you still have a bit to learn about me. 

Before she could respond he’d closed the distance in a shearing kiss. She was shocked by his actions but after a second she sunk into the kiss purring as a distinctive smell of violets seemed to fill the room. Her arms loosely wrap around his shoulders holding him close. Why did it seem when she was around him that she wants to be a better monster? Why is it when she is around him her stomach is always in knots? 

“I-I guess I do.” Spot says after pulling away for a moment to catch her breath. She knew at this point her face had to be as red as a apple but she didn’t care because her soul and her smile were brightened by Gaster’s actions. He held her close to him.

“I d-didn’t expect y-you to do that but if I have to do all t-that again with you pushing me away for so long and me about to blackmail a colleague to be kissed by you. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Wait… that really sounds bad. I mean you are worth all that and more but I think overall it would cause too much problems and… my heart is beating so fast right now. I missed this feeling... so much to be so close and know that you want me here. I can’t describe it. I love you. I will always love you.”

*I wagered we both waited long enough. 

“It was a hell of a wait… but it is worth it still.” She nuzzled against him holding him.

*I had to be sure, for the both of us. I have not felt this way in a very long time until I met you.

“I don’t deserve someone like you. You are too kind to me. I just can’t stop thinking of you.”

*The soul wants what it wants. There is not always an explanation. Not always a reason.

“I will wait for you as long you want me to wait but I know for me… I have no doubts that what I want is to be your mate.”

*Come back here again then, tonight. The office closes at seven. 

“I will. I guess… I should go then.” Spot leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He returned the kiss with one to her forehead.

*For sanity’s sake. I will see you tonight.

“For sanity’s sake? I am driving you crazy or Sans?” Spot couldn’t help but smirk.

*My son has never driven me crazy. I cannot say the same for you. 

As if to emphasize the point, one hand slid along her tail lightly.

“K-keep it up and I w-will be here till nightfall.” Spot purred lightly. He had a slight flush as he released her, reluctantly. It was better to not tempt fate... but it was most certainly tempting.

“Damn…”  He chuckled softly. 

*You really do try my self control... but there are customers here as well as other employees.

“Someone has too. I understand, goodbye for now.” Spot waved at Gaster using all her will power to leave the office.

*For now.

That day was perfect for Spot as she bought a purple lingerie for that evening.

Sans was still on the couch when Spot got home from the shopping trip.

“you seem in a good mood.” He was, currently, the only one in the room.

“I am… I feel normal now.” Spot smiled as she sat at the end of the couch where Sans feet were and began rubbing them.

“normal huh? what would you call before then? and what’s with the massage? not that i don’t appreciate it.” It just seemed rather sudden to him. 

“I was going… I am still going through a weird phase but I think I see the light to the end of the long stupid tunnel.”

“ah, the hormones are settling finally.” 

“Yes, plus…” Spot flushed as she kept rubbing gently.

“uh huh.... i’m guessing that what’s in that bag is the answer to the question i don’t intend to ever ask.” 

“Thank you. Just be happy for me okay? I hope this time it works out.”

“assuming my hormones play nice, sure.” 

“That is why I am rubbing your feet.” 

“and here i thought it was just something rubbing off on ya.” He joked lightly.

“Pfffttt.. well sorta. I think you did.” 

“heh. well, honestly, you’ve had a rough patch but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad monster. you just started life in a very odd place and it all came at a rush.” 

“It did and today I almost royally screwed up. I was… god just saying it out loud I feel stupid for even thinking of it.”

“but you didn’t. that’s what being a responsible, intelligent adult is about. seeing your mistakes before you make them and making the choice to not make them.” 

“I know but I should let Sarah know… I mean eventually Jero will probably will say something.”

“you don’t know that. you know, sometimes there are some things that are best left unsaid. especially if you didn’t make a mistake, if you pulled back from it rather than going through with it. there’s no point in confessing to a crime you didn’t actually commit even if you thought about it.” 

“True. Okay the second thing is. I watched a lot of TV and stuff. One of the most common things I saw is when a new monster or potential mate comes into the picture the “mate” to be asks their kids if it is okay to be their biological parent’s mate. Is it okay with you?”

“i don’t think i’ll ever call ya mom, but i don’t have a problem with it.” 

“I honestly don’t expect you to but I still want to respect your wishes just the same. Does that make sense?”

“yeah, it does and i appreciate it. i really do.”  That evening Spot wore her new lingerie under the dark purple dress and went to the spa at the time he told her to be there. 


	13. Chapter 13

Gaster was locking up the last of the spa when she arrived. He was always the last to leave as he spent the final twenty minutes sending the employees home, locking things up and making sure lights and things were off. 

“Looking amazing as always Gaster.” There was a clear purr in her voice.

*I feel like that should be my line.

He replied back. 

“You can always say it still. I won’t hold it against you… but I can hold my body against yours.” Spot smirked as she thought that was pretty clever of herself to think of. She waited patiently a couple steps away not sure what he had planned. He chuckled in response and held out a hand to her. She took it and squeezed it slightly with a smile.  He smiled back as he took them both back to the apartment. Papyrus and Asriel were out for the evening on a night on the town sort of thing that had been planned a few months ago.

“Why Mr. Gaster… are you trying to seduce me?” Spot teased. 

*Hmmm, well maybe only tease... as I haven’t actually tried the seduction yet.

He replies with a hint of amusement. Letting her hand drop as he pulled off the lab coat to hang it on a coat rack, leaving his phone in the pocket of the jacket. 

“You mean the whole kissing and holding my hand was just the appetizer?”

*One should always start a meal right, with a small sampling.

He replies with a teasing wink before he went over to the kitchen. 

“If each flirt is an appetizer I am going to be a fat cat soon but damn I am going to enjoy every single bite.” She followed him and wanted to see what he is cooking.

“Speaking of teasers can I show you my sneak peek tease?” Spot lifted the dress enough to show the lingerie underneath. He turned a rather bright shade of purple as he set to making them some supper. Even if he didn’t actually say anything... well, his expression should say enough...  Spot sat at the table smiling and waited for the meal.

“Would you like me to help cook the meal Gaster? Or should I call you by your full name? I believe it is  _ Wing Ding Gaster.”  _ She used a more seductive tone as she said it. Spot thought about standing behind him and teasing him further but he was making them supper and to do that would be mean and unfair.

*You certainly are game tonight aren’t you? 

He replies after a moment of gathering his thoughts... and trying not to cut off a finger accidentally while preparing some tomatoes. Not that the fingers didn’t come off at the joint anyway, but that would be a little embarrassing. 

“To say that I’m game to be hunted would be comparing me as fish in a barrel and you having a shotgun. I am so screwed in more ways than one.” Spot giggled at her own joke. She went up behind Gaster and traced his silhouette with her hands gently before wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his back. 

“Maybe that was too much. Am I rushing this for you? I am just concerned I might be… but it feels right you know? I just don’t want to lose you.” It was clear she was a little nervous but excited at the same time.

*No. I just feel that we should eat first... after all, we both do require energy.

“Y-you are right. Yeah. I just don’t want to screw this up you know.” Spot sat back down and anxiously waited for the meal. 

*I don’t think there’s much chance of that. 

He replies with a slight smile.

“I don’t know. I seem to be getting on others nerves lately. I even asked Sans permission to be with you just in case… In my head I am still yelling at myself on what I did to you. I know the reason but… it still wasn’t right. I just wanted to make sure it was me that liked you not the part of Sarah that resides within me. Yes, I know we are different but she still influences certain things and I wanted to rebel against it to prove I am my own monster and not her.” 

*Hmmm, I suppose we’re both in a similar situation.

“How so? You mean because of your brother?” 

*Before that, I was second guessing some of the decisions I’d made.

“That surprises me really. I guess I forget sometimes that you must have doubts in your mind as well. I just presume that you are the type that just decide on something and stick with that decision. I guess you ooze confidence as they would say.” 

*Heh, I suppose that I do give that kinda aura off but that isn’t always true. 

“I guess I probably made you doubt me. I don’t blame you either. I … was… still… a little out there.” 

*More myself than you. I’d certainly never met anyone like you before. 

“Really? I mean I know there are millions of humans and monsters that utilize this planet co-mingling to say that I am one of a kind is … rare then or you are saying that to be flirtatious either way it is very flattering.” Spot flushed. 

*Both.

He chuckles as he finishes with the tomatoes and adds spices to them as well as some other ingredients into the bowl rather quickly; now that she wasn’t so close to distract him he remembered what he had in mind first. A nice bit of lasagna would be a good meal. Once he had the sauce prepared he got out cheese and the pasta and started layering the glass pan with the noodles before spreading the sauce on, layering it with cheese and then starting again with the pasta until the pasta was used up along with the sauce and he added a sprinkle of cheese on top of the final layer of pasta before setting it into the oven, which he’d turned on earlier when he’d been gathering ingredients, to cook and set a timer too. He then got out some garlic bread as well and began to prepare it as a side dish, setting it to cook in a smaller oven that was over the stove.

“You know speaking of rare indeed… your smell is out of this world. I can’t get enough of it. It makes my hair stand on its end and my heart pound so hard. Plus you are easy on the eyes too.” 

*You certainly know how to hold a man’s attention even when he doesn’t have the ability to just stare at you. 

He says with a touch of amusement as he searches the kitchen for some glasses and then, after finding a couple of wine glasses, opens the fridge and rummages through it.

“I never noticed because the only one I wanted attention from was you. What do you got there?” Spot asking about the wine he was retrieving. Except that what he retrieved wasn’t what she thought it was.

*A special bottle I’ve been saving for an occasion like this... it’s fermented grapes and before you ask, no, it’s not alcohol.

“What is so special about it? Was it buried? Is it because they failed to make it into wine?” Spot was curious about it as she figured that means it is basically grape juice but… fermented.

*No, it’s called sparkling grape juice.

“I may not know much but- isn’t that what kids are given for like New Years or something like that?” 

*Yes, usually, but like I said, this particular one was fermented... more like wine instead of how they make grape juice. Therefore it has a lot of properties of wine without being alcohol.

“I see you just don’t want me drunk so we can have fun tonight is that it?” Spot said with a smirk.

*Can’t get anything past you can I?

“Alright serve it up! Do we do some cheers or something with it?” 

He chuckles and pours the juice into the glasses, it’s as dark as wine instead of normal grape juice and it smells similar but without the heady twang of alcohol. She takes the wine glass and extends her pinky and swishes the juice around and with the other hand wafts it towards her face. Using a fancy voice in a sarcastic way and says.

“This is a vintage juice… Welches I believe. The weather was very springy, you can tell by the taste. It tastes like flowers and stuff. Yes very vintagy…” Spot took a sip actually enjoying the flavor of the juice and relishing the flavors.

*You seem to have a very refined palette my dear.

“Why of course… I drink this kind of vintage with Princess Julia often. She only expects the best of course.” 

*Heh, of course, only the best for royalty and there is no doubt she is that.

“Indeed, I have gain so much knowledge of wineries because of her. No doubt her parents will have a wine expert on their hands in no time.” Spot chuckled.

*Hopefully not too soon. 

When the first timer went off it was for the bread and he set it out to cool and retrieved a couple of plates and set a bit of bread on each after setting them on the table. He then went back to the couch to join her for a bit more conversation.

*What else have you discovered in your time there?

“Well I discover you should not try to help a monster in heat. Even if it is with good intentions. That I am a decent cook but I suck at teaching. I have no patience.” 

*Patience is a virtue only time can teach.

“Not even going to ask about the heat situation? Either Sans already told you or you know I didn’t sleep with the monster.” 

*The lather, if you had slept with the monster I’d have likely noticed. While skeletons do not have your keen sense of smell we can detect traces of such activities for up to a month... depending on the strength of the skeleton.

“Ahh… well you know while we wait for the main course we could just make out.” He was about to reply when the second timer went off. 

“Saved by the bell?”

*Not the words I’d choose, but in a sense.

He got up and pulled the lasagna out of the oven and then set it on the stove to cool and set a second timer.

“What words would you have chosen?” 

*Poor timing.

He sat back on the couch and pulled her close for a soft, lingering kiss. She nuzzled against his face before extending the kiss while she purred. Spot couldn’t get over the fact that she was kissing Gaster and he wasn’t pushing her away but kissing her back. This feeling was just amazing. The fingers of one hand gently threaded through a bit of her hair as he held her close in the kiss.

“Be careful, Sarah said our ears are very sensitive. I haven’t played with my ears but I don’t think it works like that anyways.” 

*Don’t think it does either.

For the moment he was careful to keep his hand only at the ends, after all, there’d be plenty of time for that after the meal.

“Tell me, did Sarah ever tempt you with her body since me and her look exactly the same or when you saw her you only thought of me?” Spot nuzzled against him kissing his neck gently. 

*I can tell the two of you apart and Sarah has never done that.

He replies a shiver running through him. 

“She should have… she might have gotten to taste you and you are so tasty.” 

*Hmmm, I don’t think so. 

He replies before trailing kisses along her neck. She purred and licked around the general area.

“A-are you s-sure we don’t h-have enough time to …?” As if to answer her question, the timer went off. 

“Really? I think I want dessert first.” 

*I think the food would likely spoil then.

He chuckles a bit and pulls away to dish out the lasagna onto the plates waiting on the table. 

“True, fine let’s eat then.” Spot sits at the table and got ready to eat.  He gets the juice to top off the glasses before he settled into the seat across from her.

“I can be really mean and just moan through it but… I think I will just eat it normal.” Spot joked as she took a bite.

“This is really good!” 

*Glad you think so and it’s noted that you have a mischievous side.

He set into his own dinner after the comment.

“Pfftt… yes indeed I do.” She purred as she ate the meal. 

“Where did you learn to cook? This is amazing!” 

*Toriel taught me. She insisted on doing so after I was appointed and she noticed that my lunch seemed to be, as she thought, lacking.

“You would think as a royal scientist that you would be a world expert. I know Sans has a special job…”

*But he hasn’t told you what it is. 

“No, I know we went together to save Sarah but I don’t understand what he is. I have noticed though that he has been taking Sarah aside a lot more. Everyone is being so secretive.” 

*I see... well. It is a job the humans don’t normally appreciate. Most monsters hear the title and tend to shudder... whether in fear or disgust depends on the individual. 

“You make it sound like he is the Judge or something.” Spot said with a snort. 

*He is a bodyguard for the royal family, so he does some rather odd things I think.

_ Like I thought... she has not been told. _

“Wait… you didn’t laugh…” 


	14. Chapter 14

*Why would I? His position is as serious as the Judge... 

“No, on a normal circumstance if I would say I am the Judge or something people or monsters would snicker and say ‘Yeah uhuh…’ even you. SANS IS THE JUDGE?!” Spot asks wondering.

*Well, given your personality and what I do know of you, it would be a bit unbelievable. As for the actual Judge... It’s been requested I fulfill the role temporarily while the true one is off on a different mission that requires more tact.

“Who is it? I got it right didn’t I?” Spot said with a smirk knowingly.

*It is not for me to say. Only the actual Judge can make the call on who does and does not know their identity. It is a secret for a reason. Considering I’ve held the title before I’m well aware of all the reasons.

“Not only smart but had one of the highest titles known to monster kind… I do know how to pick them.” Gaster chuckles a little.

*Well, it is only temporary.

“Until Sans has his kid.” Spot was trying to trip him up.

*Until I am told otherwise. 

He replies evenly, she was not going to catch him up; he had spent too many years prior playing this cat and mouse game to be easily caught.

  
  


“Shall I just text Sarah and see if she knows? I think Sarah must have some sorta insight seeing as she been hanging out with him for so long.” 

*By all means, but even if she does know, what makes you think she will tell you?

“It is just how I will phrase it that is all.” Spot took out her phone and began to text Sarah. Gaster smiled a little and sipped his drink with one hand, not doubting that Sans had likely already prepared her for this well in advance.... Spot would not find it so easy as she thought... 

Spot: Hey Sarah, Gaster told me about Sans and you and the whole Judge thing! 

Sarah looked at her cell and felt not only flustered but a little angry as well. 

“Really? He just had to keep his mouth closed for two seconds.” Sarah says to Sans. They were alone for a little bit. 

“about what?” 

Spot: 1 attached photo

Spot kissing Gaster

“God I hate her so much.” 

“keep your cool.” He says gently.

“Somehow… she got Gaster to admit about being Judge.” 

Sans snorts.

“i highly doubt that. he was one too. ten to one she guessed and he’s not giving her the answer she wants so she’s bugging you to try and make ya confess.” 

Spot: Well aren’t you going to tell me about Sans and you. Gaster said he is retired as a Judge but now is temporary again for Sans.

Sarah showed the text to Sans and just hands him her phone frustrated and angry.

Sans looks at the text.

“remember what i told ya. people say anything they think will work... here, i’ll answer it this time but you need to watch and learn so you can handle this on your own, can’t do this for you every time k?” 

“You can not claim that he did not say anything. How did she know about the retirement?” 

“no, i can’t but i imagine the last bit was true seein’ as how they’re together at the moment... the fact that he told her he had the title now means he’s planning to become her mate pretty soon. i fessed up as well before frisk and i were mates... it’s customary.”

“Great… if you don’t mind I think I am going to get drunk.” 

“now hold on, i want you to learn how to deal with this okay? it’s gonna be ten times harder in person than on the phone, after i’m done then you can have a drink.” 

“Fine…” Sarah plopped down next to Sans.

Sarah: He told you all that weird stuff? Has he been drinking? Sans told me that he’s been doing that lately. 

  
  


Spot: What do you think of our cute photo?

Sarah: I’m going to be nice and not tell you my first impulse. 

Spot: So where is Sarah?

Spot knew Sarah like the back of her hand and she knew that would just piss her off.

Sarah: You’re really trying to get under my skin tonight aren’t you? Just ain’t enough that you flaunted it when I was right next to you. Now you have to do it while I have a night off and away from you? 

Spot: That sounds more like you. 

Sarah: Ugh.

Spot: 1 attached photo

Spot kissing Gaster’s neck when he wasn’t paying attention

Sans winked a bit at Sarah, he knew how to “act” from watching her.

“the trick is not to give the game away... also, notice she has not noticed I have not taken her bait about being the Judge nor have i mentioned anything about it... she’s gone off on her own tangent thinkin’ she’s just ticking you off with photos...” 

“...Yeah. We won… okay now I am going to go get drunk.” Sarah glumly walks away as she went to her room to drink by herself.

Sarah: *middle finger emoji*

Spot: That is not very nice. X3 I still love you

Sarah: Says the one who won’t leave me ALONE for ONE NIGHT.

Sans chuckled to himself and then closed out of the messenger app. 

“Sarah is still a spoiled sport.” 

*That so?

_ Heh... good job Sarah. You effectively deflected it without her even noticing. _

“Yep, didn’t appreciate our blossoming relationship. Plus, she gave a stupid response to the Judge thing. Whatever…” 

*A stupid response? 

“Yep, said she said something about how Sans was on leave and yeah… it was lame excuse.” Spot kept a flat expression. Gaster didn’t buy it though, he could see souls after all, just like his son. He sipped his drink without comment. She wasn’t getting an answer out of him.

“Should we get to the cuddling or is there something else you like to do?” 

*Cuddling sounds like a good start. You’re very soft after all. Like holding a silky pillow.

He replies as he sets the dishes in the sink, a pair of summoned hands had put away the leftovers at the same time.

“I like to think so.” He returned to the couch with what remained of his drink in one hand. She nuzzled against him purring. He wrapped one arm around her, the other still holding his drink, which he was sipping at.

“Isn’t this nice? Just the two of us… ”

*Very. Very relaxing.

  
  


Sarah had some liquor hidden away in her room as Spot became quite the nuisance and so Sarah just drank quite a bit of whiskey and coke before she wanted to get revenge or something.

Sans thought a moment about the situation before he decided to take advantage of it for a bit of “revenge” in a way.... He changed Spot’s contact name to read: I Spotted An Idiot. 

Snickering to himself at this, he then locked the phone and set it on the table. He figured Sarah could appreciate that when she wasn’t drowning herself in liquor. 

“I hate you…” Sarah says at the mirror in the hallway. 

“The way you always throw the fact that you got… everything you wanted. I hate you.” Sans sighed and texted Gregory, who was with his daughter in her room, to help Sarah to bed again and to dispose of whatever she happened to be drinking.

“Come on Sarah, let’s go.” Gregory wrapped one arm around Sarah who hissed at the mirror.

“Just… not fair…” Sarah said as Gregory rubbed her back slightly as they walked to her room.

“thanks g.” Sans said when the canine monster passed him again.

“I want to give Spot a piece of my mind. That is just cruel.” 

“yeah, it is... but there’s worse out there and Sarah needs to learn to deal with it.” 

“I know that but just the same… tell me how you would handle it if you saw Frisk with another monster or human before you became mates.” 

“well, she did chase me pal... not the other way around... i probably woulda given up if i had seen her seriously chasing someone. there was this one guy though... an ex... he didn’t know when to let go... at that point in time i had accepted her into my life and she didn’t want anything to do with this guy beyond friends. granted, i didn’t have any rights in terms of mates.... but.. I could get the guy to back off since she didn’t want anything he was offering. i was nice about it... at first.”

“I don’t know if I would be so patient. I think it is just hard to accept some things though.” 

“i dunno if i’d call my reaction patience... i gave him a chance and he fucked it up. i think, had the others not been there... including frisk... i might have thrown his ass out the door... or through it actually.” 

“I see. You don’t think Sarah would do something that crazy do y-“ The sound of glass breaking could be heard from where they were.

“sober, not likely... drunk... yeah, that’s a possibility... um, you might want to follow her. i’ll warn dad.”

“Yeah good idea.” Gregory made his way to chase Sarah.

Sans fished out his phone.

Sans: not to interrupt your evening dad.... But a drunk jealous feline is on the rampage towards your direction... i’ll give ya two guesses as to her target. Sarah initial plan was to beat the living snot out of Spot but she got to the park and just flopped on the bench crying.

Gaster sighed when his phone went off and he picked it up to glance at who it was briefly before he opened the message then he looked at Spot.

*Exactly what did you say to her?

“Well… nothing much… just maybe…”

*Spot.

“What? I am happy and I wanted to prove I was happy.”

*To the wrong person. Sans says she’s drunk now and on her way here in a fit.

“I might have sent a couple of pictures of me kissing you. Is that a crime?”

*A crime no, cruel... however, very.

“I want her to get over you. I pulled the band-aid and now she will get over it.”

*That isn’t going to help her. That just makes her life worse, think a moment; if your situations were reversed would you really want to be seeing that kind of thing before you truly had moved on?

“Fuck no. I would kill that bitch for even getting close to you.”

*And now you know why she’s pissed.

“Ahh… still… a part of me doesn’t regret it.”

*You’re showing off, which isn’t a bad thing but you shouldn’t do that to her. 

“I guess so but if she was heading this way she should already be here.”

*That depends on several factors... I imagine if Sans knows she’s coming this way he probably sent someone to try and stop her. On top of that, she is drunk, so she might not think to run all the way here... meaning she’s probably walking.

“She will be fine. I think we should continue this date.” 

*I hope she will be. I trust my son to look out for her as much as he would anyone else. Still, I’m a bit worried. I am her employer.

“Not to begrudge the employer employee relationship but she is not your responsibility she is an adult. If she can’t handle her liquor then she shouldn’t drink. Simple as that.”

*I imagine it’s not the liquor she can’t handle. Normally one drinks to get away from something they actually cannot handle or stand.

“Please, she has Jero so she has to be over you. It makes sense.”

*Not necessarily, rebounds take time... even with someone else as a distraction.

“It isn’t like she was mated to you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains lemon

*No, but I do consider her a friend.

“A friend that stalks you.” Spot points out. 

*She is not stalking me. Although I believe you did at one point.

“I did and I am not ashamed of it still. I can’t stand being away from you is all. I wasn’t like hiding in your shower I just followed you from place to place.” Gregory caught up with Sarah and sent a text to both Gaster and Sans.

*I think I was a bit surprised at one point that you didn’t. 

He replies with mild amusement before his phone goes off and he looks at it.

Gregory: Sarah is at the park. I am going to try to take her home. 

Sans: thanks.

Gaster: Good luck. Thanks for the heads up.

“What was that about?” Spot asked curiously.

*Gregory found Sarah and wished to inform me, knowing that she is my friend.

“Uhuh sure… or he is just sending a group text.”

He rolled his eye lights and showed her the texts.

“I wish him luck. She will run circles around him.” 

*Like you did a number of times? Although you weren’t drunk then.

“True, but it was fun. You know what else is fun?”

*Jump roping.

He replies without missing a beat. Though he wasn’t entirely serious.

“R… what?” That caught her off guard. He laughed.

“Ha ha... but seriously. I want you to be mine.”

*My dear, you left yourself open for that little joke. I simply could not resist. 

“I know and that is why I love you.” Spot smiled and kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss gently, wrapping his arms around her as he’d left the empty glass on a small side table next to the couch along with his phone. She purred as she deepened the kiss. Her hand trailing to go under his sweater and skimming his rib cage. A shiver of pleasure ran through him and his hold on her tightened a fraction as his tongue tangled with hers. 

“F-fuck… this feels so… good.” Sarah missed the way he held her as she proceeded to kiss him heatedly and started to rub his ribs and spine. A groan came from him and he teleported the two of them to the bed, sending the two of them gently crashing down onto the mattress.

“G-Gaster… I want y-you to make me y-yours alone promise me you w-will do that.”

*Promise.

He replies before diving into another heated kiss, his fingers sliding along the fur on her arms as he shifted a little, one hand looking for the zipper.

“I can’t wait till you find the present I bought you underneath.” Spot muttered as she helped guide his hand to the zipper.  Present? His head was swimming a little as he slid the zipper down and slipped her out of the dress. He sat back, flushed, eye lights bright with desire.

“I could put a label saying can’t open till Gryftmas… but you don’t look like you want to wait.” Spot flirtatiously smirked.

*Definitely not.

His own shirt joined the dress before he kissed her heatedly, his hands roamed down over her breasts. She was so soft and warm, he could barely think of anything else. She was exploring his body and grinding against him.

“I want to make you moan for me.” Spot muttered into his ear canal as she continued to kiss him. He felt hotter than he ever remembered as he nipped at her neck, moans and shudders were his response to nearly every touch; if he didn’t know better he’d say he was in heat.

“F-fuck you s-sound so amazing.” Spot pulled him as close as possible as the scent of lavender seemed overwhelming to the senses. She wanted more of him.

“I love you.” She muttered as she purred and moaned herself. Her body felt so hot and the desire for him was off the charts.

*Love you so much... 

He murmured in reply before he found a good spot to sink his fangs in, the magic swirling as he laid claim. His hands shifting to push away more material at the same time.

“P-please let me m-mark you too.” Spot requested.

*If you can find a good spot. 

“I think I know one.” She took his hand and kissed the palm and trailed the kisses to his shoulder blade before sinking her fangs into it. He seemed content to watch her at this for a moment. A rumbling sound, similar to a purr, seemed to come from him. 

“You are mine alone Wing Ding Gaster.” Spot says in a seductive tone.

*And you are mine. 

He kissed her passionately. The remaining clothes seemed to come off soon after as Sarah rubbed his pelvic region and the area around his soul. Her breathing was labored a little and her body felt so hot. It’d only be a matter of time before she would be ready for him. Discarding the last of the clothes between them he dedicated himself to finding every little part of her that brought her pleasure. 

She enjoyed every moment of him touching her as discovered things about herself she wouldn’t have known without him. Like what drives her crazy. Spot took Gaster’s hands and made him trace her ears. She quivered under the touch as a moan slipped from her. He lingered over each spot that had her moaning, including stroking her ears gently between his fingers. Her breath was quickening as she trembled and moaned at his touch. She moved against him grinding while she moaned for him.

“G-Gaster… fuck… oh god…” Spot arched as her eyes fogged over with lust. He shuddered, groaning in pure bliss, he shifted a little to test how ready she was as he was, somewhere in the back of his mind, not sure how much longer either of them would stand the blissfulness of the pleasure. She was ready as she allowed him access to her without second thought. Spot gently took his member rubbing it and helped insert it inside her. It took a moment to get use to him but the pain was replaced with pure pleasure as she let out a purring moan. He shuddered, waiting for her to adjust; he hadn’t been expecting her to thrust him in like that.... But stars she felt like heaven... He nipped at her neck with loving heat. 

“Fuck you are making my body go crazy…and I am so loving it!” Spot gripped at his back letting her claws scratch him a bit. She kissed him heatedly and moaned into the kiss. The feel of him was quickly sending her close to the edge. He groaned in pure pleasure, the feeling sent delicious chills through him and he thrust into her, pushing to send them both over the edge as the pleasure climbed rapidly. After a few more minutes she could feel her body give way it the pleasure as it clasped his member and she arched deeply moaning. A couple thrusts later sent him toppling over the edge and he collapsed on top of her, nuzzling against her neck.

“God I love you.”

*I love you too.

She nuzzled against him and fell asleep totally satisfied. He drifted off with her not long after.

  
  
  


“Come on Sarah…” Gregory gave Sarah a piggy back ride as she lost the will to even move, it felt like hell for her. She was trying so hard to get over Gaster and to see what it would have been like… the grass is always greener on the other side.

“He is not worth your tears.” Gregory continued as Sarah just stopped caring.

“It don’t matter. Spot will probably rub it in my face that she and him are mates. She and him will have kids. She and him will live happily ever after. I will be… just watching from afar.” Gregory arrived at the house but instead of going inside he sat her down on the front porch step, he settled down next to her and just held her.

“You can have that too. If she can find someone so can you. It is not the end I promise you that.” He whispered kindly. 

“It will be okay.”

“That is what everyone keeps saying.”

“They are telling you the truth.”

“It is what is I suppose. I am going to go inside and just pray that I slip and fall in the shower so I can’t feel this pain anymore.”

“Wow… can’t say I would recommend that but… wow… let me warn the family about you. Please just stay right here.” Gregory asked as Sarah just nodded as she shifted enough to let him go inside to talk to the family. He went to the living room where Frisk and Sans were. Sans was dozing on the couch while Frisk just rested against Sans just waiting for Gregory and Sarah to get back and enjoying being with her mate.

“Guys… Sarah is slightly more depressed than usual.”

“How depressed?” Frisk asked wondering if they should take her into a mental health place or not. Sans yawned as the conversation went on around him.

“Well, she hopes to slip and dust herself.”

“Did she specify that or are you paraphrasing?” Frisk had to make sure as that sounded like they might have to take extra measures.

“Should I bring her in?” Gregory asked towards Frisk and Sans. Frisk glanced at Sans and nods.

“Of course let her in right Sans?”

“definitely bring her in before she decides to wander off on her own.” Gregory went outside and she was still just sitting there looking out into the nothingness and was escorted in to sit on the couch with Sans and Frisk.

“Sarah, Gregory said you were thinking about hurting yourself. Is that true?” Frisk was rubbing Sarah’s back gently as Sarah just shrugged slightly.

“I am just empty.” Her soul was very dim. Sans didn’t say anything himself, but he did put a hand on one of hers.

“Sarah, I know this might sound insensitive but I need to know this. Do you plan on hurting yourself? If you are we can take you to the hospital where a therapist can talk to you and give you the help you may need.”

“Is it so wrong that I want to be in physical pain than this mental state.” Spot had finally had won and broke Sarah. Frisk looked at Sans with concern.

“it’s not wrong to want to not be in pain, but even physical pain cannot cure that of the heart or mind.” 

“I can take her to the hospital.” Frisk volunteered to drive her up.

“What is the hospital going to do? Other than tell me I am crazy.” Sarah muttered.

“better let g do it.” It wasn’t that Sans didn’t think he or Frisk couldn’t do it, so much as that he knew too much stress might induce an early labor and that would not be good for their unborn children.

“Yeah, I can drive her up there.” Gregory offered and Sarah went with him begrudgingly.

“Poor Sarah. You said the pictures were awful?” Frisk asked to Sans continuing the conversation they had earlier.

“well, more like cruel. they were like basically saying ‘look what i got that you don’t’ and honestly... even in the best of situations those photos are just downright mean. she KNEW sarah was having issues letting go... doing something like that... it’s a good thing she wasn’t here in the room or i might have just stuck a bone through her empty skull.”

“Well it sounds like at this rate she might be… gross I can’t even think about that.”

“i’d rather not myself.” 

“I suppose we should go to bed most likely they will keep her overnight for observations. Before you… I tried to do something very stupid and I did the whole therapy thing. It is kinda weird to be at a hospital with a guy who takes a quick survey of your mental health.”

“i trust you on this.” He replied and followed her to bed.

“I hope I am doing the right thing.” Frisk muttered unsure of herself.

The next day Gregory was home but not Sarah. He prepared breakfast as usual.

“What is the matter Fluffy?” Julia asked as she sat at the table.

“Where is Sarah?” Gregory was uncertain how to put it but he was going to try his best.

“Sarah is feeling unwell and she is at the hospital and will be watched over for awhile.”

“Is she in prison?” 

“No, she is just at the hospital.”

“Is she hurt?” 

“Kinda?” Gregory wasn’t sure how to reply.

“What do you mean kinda?” Julia asked Gregory to explain but Gregory was respecting Sarah’s privacy.

“Well… her heart is suffering.” Gregory already sent some texts that morning to those who he thought should know about this situation. In the end the hospital had to keep her over because some of the healers notice her soul was in critical condition and are maintaining it. Gregory didn’t get home till early that morning as they told him that essentially there is nothing he can do but wait.

To: Gaster

Gregory: I don’t know what happened last night but Sarah is in the hospital with extremely weak soul. Should you give two fucks about her you can contact Sans because if you contact me I will tell you and your princess off.

To: Spot

Gregory: I know you have something to do with Sarah. What exactly… I don’t know but she is in the hospital. DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO HURT HER FURTHER OR I WILL PERSONALLY DUST YOU! Better yet don’t show your face around the hospital at all. Stay wherever you are! 


	16. Chapter 16

To: Jero

Gregory: I don’t know you well enough but I think Sans said something about you and Sarah are friends or something. I thought you should know that Sarah is in the hospital. She could probably use a friend.

Jero: Thank you for informing me.

To: Mettaton, Asriel, Papyrus, Toriel, Sans, Frisk

Gregory: Sarah was admitted to the hospital last night and she probably could use a lot of support right now. Her soul is being helped by healers. I went home to make breakfast but I am planning to go back after a bit.

  
  


Spot woke up next to her new mate and purred up against Gaster.

“Good morning love.” Spot kissed his shoulder where the mark is and caressed his arm gently letting it slide down his body. A purr like rumble greeted her as he stirred from sleep. 

“Here I thought I was the kitty in this relationship.” He chuckled a little then kissed her gently.

*You are, but there are imitations.

“Uhuh… I am going to get dressed and call Sarah.” She hadn’t seen the message yet.

*I don’t know that you should call her, but getting dressed would be a good idea. And breakfast sounds good too.

He got up and dressed before heading towards the kitchen, picking up his phone from where he’d left it last night only to notice he had a message.  Spot did the same finding the phone message.

“What the fuck? Gregory is just a drama queen.” 

*Oh dear... 

He mutters and contacts Sans, not risking replying to Gregory.

Gaster: Is what I heard true?

Sans: about sarah? yup.

Gaster: I’m sorry to hear it... I didn’t think she would need that sort of help.

“I can’t think why Gregory would do this for Sarah. I swear I send a couple of pictures and I am the devil.

*Do what? 

He calls. As he sets his phone down.

“I tried to call Gregory and he said ‘Stay away from Sarah. You crazy cat!’ ” 

*Well, I imagine he is reasonably upset over the turn of events. 

“He threaten to dust me in the text! I have every reason to be upset with him.” 

*Considering she is his friend and you have upset her to a state where she needs medical attention... I cannot say I blame his reaction, though purely emotional I imagine.

“Are you sure she is in the hospital? She could be lying just to get attention.” 

*I confirmed it with my son. Sans likes jokes, but never about something of this sort of nature.

“It can’t be all my fault! I guess I will stay here…” 

*No, I imagine it isn’t, but I think you were the trigger... or as some humans say... the smoking gun... 

Spot put her hands up not sure what to do. 

“So I sent her pictures of us together. I may have rubbed it in her face a little about us. Maybe she still has feelings for you still. 

*I imagine that’s what set her off. I think the maybe at this point is a definite if this is the result of a couple of photos... innocent or not.

“Well I am not giving you up just to make her happy. She would have to deal with it eventually...” 

*No one expects that. Besides, I have never had any intentions of being with her romantically from the start and I’ve told her so on a number of occasions.

“I know she said if I would wait for maybe a month or so but seriously why should I wait? I don’t know if that would have worked.” 

*Perhaps the photos should have waited a month. They weren’t going to go anywhere after all.

“Are you going to visit her then?” 

*Assuming the wolf doesn’t keep me from her. I will attempt a visit, but there is no guarantee of success... considering I did not get a favorable text from him.

  
  
  
  


Sarah was laying on the hospital bed alone surrounded by the curtains and a TV that had about 10 channels that she went through over and over again. All her possessions were taken from her as it was protocol to take things that might cause anxiety or any kind of stress. The on call psychologist would visit her to see if she is stable and that she wasn’t going to dust herself. 

“No… I won’t.” She replied like clockwork as the healer came afterwards and gave her some pills as she felt like weeping again. Jero paced the hallway, he had been told to wait outside during the healer’s visit.

“Show your tongue.” The healer said after Sarah took her pills and she complied. The healer and the psychologist left the room allowing visitors again. He hadn’t been told details, only that he was supposed to wait.

“Go ahead. One or two visitors at a time.” The on-call psychologist said to the group.  Jero wasn’t the only one waiting and he looked at the others. 

“go on buddy. you first.” Sans encouraged.

“Are you sure?”

“yup.” 

“Me and Sans will go in next or in a while.” Frisk replied. 

“Alright.” He nodded at the psychologist and was let in first, he had a lily with him, like on their date.  Sarah wrapped herself in the blanket. It was cheap but it did its job. 

“G-good morning.” Sarah said looking fragile as she can be.

“Good morning Sarah.” He says gently as he slowly moves over to her. 

“I thought you might like a flower to help brighten the room.”

“Yeah… thank you. I am sorry to burden you to come visit me.” 

“It is not a burden. I care for you.” There was a soft, comforting sort of croon to his words as he settled at her side, his tail very gently wrapped around her, like was often done to young in his clan or mates. 

“I-I am so w-weak… so pathetic… so awful… so gross.” Sarah started to cry again and pressed her face against him.

“We all have moments of weakness, but you are not awful or gross to me.” His head gently curled around her, his arms resting lightly on her shoulders and back, a gesture of comfort.

“Yeah… t-thank you. I still almost dusted myself last night because of my emotions. I don’t deserve sympathy but a good slap.” 

“I do not believe such things help. They do nothing but cause pain, they do not relieve it and you do not need more pain in your life that is not necessary for life.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“I was trying so hard to fall out of the relationship with Gaster and Spot… she shoved it right in my face that she achieved what I couldn’t. Showing me what could have been. It was hard enough that I am trying to be friends with Gaster but this… this is … I am just stressed… I was being stupid I know.” Sarah felt ashamed and could feel the pills kick in as they seemed to numb the pain a little. 

“Gregory … brought me here… and they said I was close to dusting myself by drowning my sorrows. My hope… I knew I couldn’t be with him… but did she have to rub it in my face?” 

“No. She did not. She is a child. Barely worth paying attention to most times. Thinking she knows what is best and acting it, unaware of the consequences of her words and actions.” 

“I know… will you stay with me. I am guessing you will be my only guest.” 

“I am not your only guest, but if you wish me to stay longer I shall.” 

“Who else is here?” 

“Frisk and Sans are here, Gregory was a moment ago, I imagine the queen is watching her granddaughter if he is here.” 

  
  


“I am surprised. I thought with all the … stuff that happened they had better things to do.” Sarah said as she could hear a commotion out in the hall.

“You… and your princess made her like this! Didn’t think past your little head in your pants? That girl you chose to make your mate better be far away or I will keep my word to the text. You have no idea how close she was to dusting. Happiness maybe is what we find in ourselves but damn it she hasn’t caught a big enough break for you to pull this kind of shit. I don’t know if you had any part of it but in my mind you are just as bad as her right now.” Gregory had his finger jammed at Gaster’s chest with a growl. 

“calm down g.” 

*Indeed. I am not here to make things worse.

“Are you sure? How do you think she will handle that mark? The smell? You best go in there knowing-”

“Stop it please…” Sarah yells as she already felt bad as it is.

“Will you stop fighting out there!” Jero barks. Gaster didn’t bother replying for a moment as he hadn’t heard his friend yell like that.

“Gaster, if you want… you can come in…” Sarah braced herself as she could already smell Spot. She glanced at Jero wondering how he can be so strong when she was so weak at that moment. Jero curls around her more, refusing to leave.

“I can’t believe she still would … fine… just because..." Gregory was at a lost as he backed off and sat next to Sans but the glare he gave Gaster was one that of hatred.

“Jero- don’t l-leave me okay…” Sarah muttered. Jero nods, keeping close to her even as Gaster was allowed in.

“Hello Dr. Gaster.” Sarah was trying to stay composed as best as she could. The smell was overwhelming her senses as she could remember the night when he first slept with Spot it was similar circumstance. 

“I can’t escape my own hell can I?” 

*I won’t linger too long. I only hope that things can finally be over for you. 

“I was getting over you… I was doing everything in my power… and … it was shoved in my face. I am not perfect but I wasn’t like I deserved this. You are supposed to be my friend at least. Do you truly care for me?” Sarah knew this was uncommon to do this but she put her hand to chest and summoned her soul and showed it. The soul barely held a light. Jero gently nudged his head against her arm, as if to offer her what comfort he could, though he did not speak.

*I do and I am sorry for what this has come to. It was never my intentions.

“I know. It is my fault… it is my fault.” Sarah put her soul back into her chest.

*I only wish I could have done something more to help you.

“I asked Spot just to wait… just for a little bit… just until I … she was mad because I kissed Jero and she thought the best way to get to me was jamming that knife into my soul.” 

*I see... I might have to speak with her further about that, I had no idea but I told her that even if she did not wait that the photos she had could have.

“It doesn’t matter. She will always try to outdo me and she does it every time. I don’t doubt that she will make you very happy Gaster. I wish you the best… but right now my hp… according to the healers is at a critical low. I think in Spot’s eyes I am the greatest evil that ever graced this planet. Besides, deep down… if you woke up this morning and you found out I dusted… would you really be upset?” 

*I can say I would be... and feel rather guilty that I had done nothing to curtail the cause.

“I see. I think I need to stay away because… she will be targeting me. I can’t deal with it anymore.” 

*I’m going to put a stop to that. 

“I am so tired… I tried so hard…” 

*Get some rest, I will deal with her. 

Sarah nodded slightly before pressing her face into Jero crying again. Gaster left the room then. Jero crooned softly. 

“How does she look?” Frisk asked concerned about Sarah’s condition.

*Distressed, but I think she is working to recover. My colleague seems a little protective of her. More so than even Gregory.

“Somebody should…” Gregory muttered. 

“don’t start that again g. this isn’t about us remember.” 

“Yeah… I know. I am just worried. It was tough to see her in that state.” 

*I don’t blame you in the slightest Gregory. She is your friend after all, as I presumed she and I would be... or at least hoped. While I may not be able to help her, I do not wish her any more ill than you.

“She thinks you hung the moon. She admires you too much…” 

*Yes, I know. I know all of that and that is why our relationship his been difficult from the start. Despite everything I have told her... she still believes as she wishes... it seems to be a trait Spot inherited from her. In a sense.

“Yet, you went with the … never mind… I know… this is about Sarah not about Spot.” 

*We can discuss that later. For now, help her, that is the best I can hope to ask for.

“You can stay and show your support.” Frisk says looking at him.

*Another day perhaps... I need to have a serious talk with Spot.

“I see, well congrats on being a mate…” Gregory said still offering his hand even though he was upset with him.

*Thank you, for at least giving me a chance despite the circumstances.

He gently took the offered hand. Frisk glanced at Sans curiously but didn’t say anything about the whole mate thing. Sans had mostly been silent, after all, what Gaster had said was true, this was about Sarah... not about anyone else or anything else. Though he’d still given his father a smile when Gaster had glanced his direction.

“I guess we will see you later Gaster. Maybe you can watch Julia later so that mom can visit Sarah?” 

*Of course.

“We should go see Sarah now Sans.” Frisk said squeezing Sans’ hand feeling his emotions through the bond. He nods.

  
  
  


Spot was playing chess by herself but quickly got bored of it and kept playing with the pieces pretending they were like dolls.

“Oh Spot it is your fault that you liked Gaster.” 

“Well I was made like Sarah… I guess I didn’t know if I liked him or it was because of her.”

“But you are such a brat and almost made Sarah take her life.”

“Yeah… no… I didn’t do anything that she wouldn’t do.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yep, I am positive right now Sarah is giving a spiel about how Gaster screwed up being a mate with me. How she should be the mate… I am not going to give her the one thing that accepts me for me.” Gaster had teleported to the doorway and was only faintly intrigued.

“Oh but didn’t you send those pictures?”

“Yeah because … because… I was upset that she always get praised for the good she does. I am tired of me being the one who doesn’t. I kinda did want to take her down a peg… I didn’t think she would go this far.” Spot knocked over the piece.

“I really didn’t want her suicidal. I just wanted her a little upset is all. Fuck... now I am screwed. Gaster will regret being my mate and I am probably one of the worst monsters. Shit, maybe if I just order her a husband maybe she can get over this. I mean I know I used a little magic last night to make it more heated… but it wasn’t all me though.” Spot wasn’t paying attention and didn’t realize Gaster arrived as she sighed.

“I am sorry… I am really.”

*I don’t think ordering her a husband will solve anything.

“F-... how much did you catch?” Spot sat up straight to look at him.

*Hmmm, enough I think. 

“How much did she lecture you about me being the root of all evil? Did she say how we shouldn’t be mates and all that jazz?”

*No. She barely mentioned you.

“What did she have to say then?” Spot was curious.

“Did she look okay?”

*Mostly she spoke of her own thoughts on herself. 

“So normal?” 

*No, I do not consider it normal to wish one’s self harm.

“... Yeah, well maybe she is just acting it up a bit.” Spot didn’t want to feel the guilt.

*No, she wasn’t acting. I saw her soul for myself.

“She just showed it? I thought that was for private moments? What in the world was she trying to prove?” Spot could feel her gut twist in guilt.

*I think, perhaps, her sincerity... and that she didn’t wish to be thought to be a liar.

“I swear even on her death bed she probably would be playing the perfect monster. It is everyone’s fault but her own. Sorry… I am just venting. Want to sit next to me?” Spot offered a spot next to her on the couch. He sat down next to her.

*It is hard to play anything when your soul is as lifeless as hers was. No, she meant every word she said... and she didn’t blame you for any of it or me. She was truthful, admitted that she knew that what she felt was not due to anything I had done or said, or even mentioned you having a role in it besides those photos. Also mentioning that not only had you done it out of spite... as you mentioned moments ago... but also that she simply found the burden she’d placed on herself too heavy to carry.

“... Yeah… so she didn’t blame me too much then?” Spot was surprised and taken back as she couldn’t believe it especially after the text message Gregory sent.

*It’s not in her nature to. You have, from what I've seen... frustrated her to no end... but she has not blamed you for her own feelings.

  
  
  
  


Sarah glanced at Sans and Frisk feeling ashamed she allowed herself to be this depressed. They had gone up and beyond to help her.

“I am so sorry. I failed you both. I really had no intentions of falling again so soon. I thought I was getting better and wham like getting hit by a semi this happened.”

“Don’t feel guilty about this. It will make you feel worse. We just want to show our support and tell you we care.”

“everyone has times when they find themselves doing things that they think disappoint others. life tests and teaches us, just because we get knocked down doesn’t mean we’ve necessarily failed.”

“Sans, does one ever regain hope?” She asked thinking how low her HP was.

“it’s possible... when i met frisk... i had only 1 hp. i didn’t have a lot of hope at all really... but, with her in my life... i managed to regain what i had lost in my youth... or some of it at least.”

“Julia had a part too. I see your eyes glint to life when you hold her.” Frisk said with a smirk.

“unexpectedly, yes. i have the hp i do now because of my family... but, as you both know... it didn’t come easy.” 

“Yeah, I know. I am so lucky to have you guys in my life.”

“we’ll always be here for you, for whatever you need to succeed. for however long it takes.” 

“If you need a certain cat fixed… I might be able to rearrange that.” Frisk teased getting a chuckle out of Sarah.

“As long as you mean Spot not me… sure why not?” Sarah found herself at ease and was cuddling up to Jero like it was natural to do.


	18. Chapter 18

“I guess that means I am like your grandma then Sans… since she kept claiming I am basically her mother.”

“We will end up like that song I’m my own grandpa at this rate.” Frisk teased lightly. Sans chuckled, nodding.

“well, regardless of that, i don’t think we’ll quite have that strange time loop... or frisk an’ i will literally be havin’ kittens.” He joked lightly. Jero smiled faintly, saying nothing, keeping watch over Sarah.

“I suppose not…” _The hardest part will be watching her have kittens though. Everyone thinks this is just about admiration of his work… but there is more than that. I feel he challenges me that he expects more from me. I also felt we had some deep conversations that he probably didn’t share with others. I must have seen things through rose colored glass. I am so frustrated that Spot feels she needs to destroy the little happiness I have. Does it make her happy to see me in pain?_ Sarah smiled weakly. It would be a matter of time that Gaster and her would have children. Maybe she will even name one after her grandmother like she wanted to and claim ‘knowing she won’t have any’ and that she is ‘doing her a favor.’ 

“Besides, I think Gaster has the emotional range of a rock so you probably lucked out.” Frisk bad mouthed Sans’ dad but she figured it might cheer up Sarah. Sans didn’t say anything against it, In all honesty, he didn’t think it was entirely true, but Gaster sometimes had seemed to make it true so who was he to protest? 

“I don’t think… I don’t know. I just want to go home soon and maybe move on. My feeling is that even with me taking positive steps that Spot will be forever ahead of me. I know the hardest thing will be if I do find a monster who will accept everything about me… that she will do something that might just crush me completely.” Frisk glanced at Sans and back at Sarah. 

“Jero seems like a nice monster. Though today might be a bad day to bring it up…” Frisk admitted. Sarah had no doubts there was something there between them but she believed in her heart of hearts that Spot would try to ruin it for her somehow. Jyro seemed to try not to intrude though he couldn’t exactly not listen since he was right there.

“She is suggesting that I need to move on.” Sarah explained to Jyro.

“She is saying you would be the logical choice.” 

“Hmmm.” It was his only response, while he would agree with Frisk’s assessment on moving on he didn’t think the latter part was something to bring up. 

“I do like you a lot Jyro. I really do… I mean I think even one day I might even fall in love with you. I just… got punched where it hurts. That is something I am trying my hardest to deal with. To love myself without having to rely on others for happiness. The one thing I am afraid of is that Spot will try something that would hurt us in some form.” Sarah felt awful like she was personally attacking him.

“I understand.” He said after a moment’s thought. 

“I think we should go Sans.” Frisk muttered feeling like a third wheel all of a sudden.

“yeah, i’m sure sarah could use the rest. don’t want to tire her out too much.” 

“Thank you guys for coming. Tell Julia hi for me. Please don’t tell her about… what happened please.” 

“of course, we’ll visit again.” 

“See you soon.” Frisk says as the pair left Sarah nuzzled against Jyro.

“I am sorry if I hurt you… I did it again didn’t I?” Sarah muttered. He gently nuzzled against her.

“I’m alright.” He reassures her.

“You deserve better. I am an emotional train that will end up hurting you more… are you sure?” 

“I am sure.” 

“I need to know… what do you expect from me? Do you think you can change me? I don’t think that is possible. Do you see me as potential mate material or friend material? I shouldn’t be springing all this on you. Here you are trying to be a good friend or boyfriend? God, I can’t imagine what you have to be thinking… Here I am crying over a relationship I never had while you have been so kind to me…” 

“I don’t want to change you. You are fine as you are and I do see you as a potential mate.” She couldn't believe what she was hearing but at the same time she felt something she didn't think was possible as she cupped his face gently and pressed her lips against his gently. He returned the gesture gently.

“I kinda feel a little foolish now following a scientist like Gaster when I could have spent my time with someone who truly appreciates me.” Sarah searched for Jero’s hand and intertwined her fingers with his once she found it. He gave her a gentle smile. She hoped deep down this would not turn out like the relationship with Gaster. There was no real knowing as the future was uncertain. 

“I want to tell you something. It is for your ears alone. By me telling you this… this is my way of telling you how important you are to me. Do you understand me?” 

“I understand.” 

“I am training to be the next Judge. I am telling you this as there is a chance I might just leave or we may never have kids because of my job. That is partially why I was so upset with Spot. I just… got overwhelmed.”

“As long as you are happy, I am happy. We can worry about the future later.”

“What if I never-” Sarah sighed. She over-analyzed everything. 

“You are thinking too much on time that has not passed.”

“I guess so. Jero, why do you accept me? I haven’t been that kind to you and this had to hurt you. I just don’t understand. You deserve better.” 

“We are alike. Similar, in ways that cannot be said with words.” 

“I feel you would be better off not being like me. You truly are better off without me.” 

“I disagree.” He seemed to think for a moment before going on.

“No matter what clan say... I am happiest with you. They do not care over much of me as you do.” 

“But you understand there is a chance my job could kill me? What about kids? I don’t know if we can.” 

“Even if it happens, I would rather have what time I can. I am not expected to continue my line. It does not matter that much to me as it does to my siblings. If I can make you happy in what time there is... that will be enough for me. I will have accomplished something.” 

“It is a shame because the world needs more of you out there.” He seemed to not know how to respond to that.

“I just don’t want to drag you down with me. You have so much… if you are truly in it for the long haul I will try my hardest to be there for you. I do care for you a lot.” 

“I will be here.” 

“Will you spend the night with me here? I don’t want to be alone.” 

“I will stay.” He agrees.

  
  


That evening at Frisk’s and Sans’ place...

“Well, it can- you know I am not even going to say it as I fear something else will happen.” Frisk said with a sigh.

“i’m sure things will work out.” 

“How are you holding up? How are they?” Frisk was referring to their child.

“yup, they’re takin’ a nap. i should probably do the same while i can.” 

“Good idea. Have you read the papers? I noticed they are talking about the Copycat killer in there. Saying the Judge had gone mad.”

“yeah, i’ll check it some more after my nap. just a bunch of hype.” He settled on the couch for his nap, too tired to care overly much for the moment. And his father was handling the issue after all. Frisk went to check on Julia before resting herself. Julia seemed to be happy reading a picture book to herself, well mostly looking at the pictures.

“Hey Julia, how are you?” Julia got up and brought the book over to her.

“I’m good.” 

“I imagine Gregory will be back soon to attend to you. I just wanted to let you know that Sarah is okay. She is just sick. I am sorry we couldn’t take you with us to see her.” Frisk didn’t want to explain what stat Sarah was in but she should know the truth in some sense why everyone was acting so weird today.

“Next time?” She asked.

“Well… yes?” Frisk felt very uneasy about it but she honestly didn’t know what to say.

“How about we make a card for Sarah telling her to get better soon?” Gregory said coming into the room and taking a spot near Julia.

“Fluffy!” She hugged him. Gregory smirked and hugged his little princess back.

“Geez, you make it sound like I was gone for years. I wasn’t only gone for a couple of hours.”

“Gregory, good timing. How are you doing?”

“I am dog tired.” Gregory joked. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Julia. She giggled at the joke.

“Maybe you should take a nap then.” 

“Alright then! Come on nap buddy.” Gregory jokingly picked up Julia and carried her to the bed and cuddled up to her.

“Let’s take a nap.” 

“Hehe… you two have a good nap.” Frisk giggled. Julia giggled a little and curled up with him. Frisk left and went into the living room to watch the news. The Judge… the fake one was all over. Now it seemed they were becoming bolder and killing those who are evil. The question then becomes how do they pick their victims and why are they playing vigilante. Were they even picking or was it just random? This bothered her. She knew that this meant trouble. On a lot of levels too.

Gaster was currently at the latest crime scene with the police as the real Judge. He was just glad the old robes still fit.

“Someone leaked it to the news and I think this freak is getting off on it.” The police officer said with a sigh. 

***A problem indeed. I will ratify this matter personally.**

He focused on the traces of magic that were around the body, the police had been instructed to keep everyone back from the body itself... or what was left of it, just for this reason. Everything a being touched would leave a tiny bit of magic that could be traced by someone who knew what to look for. Gaster was one such being. It was old magic, but one he had been able to perform since he was very young. 

“I am sorry that it got leaked. We thought we kept it pretty quiet.” The police watched him as Gaster began to trace what magic was used. The little magic used was barely enough to do a trace. 

***Don’t worry. I’ll get them.**

Gaster traced the magic from the room. He had the trace now. It wasn’t one he was familiar with.

“I wish you luck.” Gaster only nodded, heading out. Following the trail. The trail led him unexpectedly by the spa but then soon dissipated. It made him wonder where the other went as he backtracked a bit to make sure he didn’t miss anything along the trail. Magic didn’t just disappear in less than a day. Especially not those backed by strong emotions. It was said that everything a being touched in their lifetime left an imprint and if the emotion was specifically strong... like love or hatred, it left a very strong imprint indeed that could last for centuries even without the being knowing it. Backing up he found the trace actually led through the spa. The monster went through a window of the spa. 

Which, to him, meant someone was using the spa as an alibi... He checked the room first, trying to stay out of sight as he did. Following the magic it went to his office. The place didn’t seem particularly out of order but following the trace he noticed something out of place. It was a simple letter he received at home and he brought to the office but what was missing was what shocked him. This wasn’t going to detour him from finding the culprit, however. There were still the traces of magic in the very air itself. That was enough to lead him from the room. He made sure no one in the spa saw him. The magic then led him through the back and into the city where it was clouded by other monsters. This made it a bit more difficult as it took him time to pick it out, but the trail was still there. Whoever it was, was trying to cover their tracks by taking the envelope. It took a long time to find his trail on its own again and by the time he got on route again he realized that he recognized this area. 

He ignored that as he had to focus on the trail, with it being alone now he could move faster. Eventually he found himself heading up a sidewalk and looking over he saw his door open. That couldn’t be good... he went inside, he was expecting he might run into his quarry soon... The place looked like a mess as it appeared there was a struggle and Spot was missing. He knew her magic better than anyone’s, he followed that trail as much as the other. At least that trail was just as strong it seemed. Ever so often he would find drops of blood on the ground as he followed this new trail. He just hoped it wasn’t serious as he followed it. Eventually he came upon a tree where her magic was the strongest and there was heavy chains and there she was chained to the tree with her outfit ripped up. A note on her.

*Betrayed Us*

Gaster cut the links of the chain to get her out. Looking her over for signs of wounds. She was covered in several scratches and she began to cough as she had been suffocating. He held her close, using healing magic to ease the pain and close the wounds.

“G-gaster? Oh thank… oh my … I can’t believe…” 

*Who did this?

“I-if I d-didn’t k-know better I w-would have s-swore it was Sarah but… their face Gaster. Their face was different. I think … I think they are like me.” 

*... The other clones.

“S-sarah is in danger. There are more.” 

*She’s at the hospital still... with Jyro. I don’t think they’ll attempt anything with him nearby. 

“O-okay, I was so s-scared. What w-was worse was the fact… I thought to myself I would never get to see you again. I wouldn’t get a chance to say goodbye.” Spot began to cry against him. 

“Why are they doing this?” 

*I don’t know, but I will find them and put a stop to it. For now, I’m going to take you to Toriel. She knows how to keep you safe and away from detection so they don’t realize I’m onto them.

“B-before…” Spot just wanted to be held for a little longer.

“you go promise me you will come back for me?” 

*I promise. 

He held her close to him before shortcutting them to Toriel’s living room.

“Oh? Oh my… how can I help you two … why is she?” Toriel’s eyes widened seeing the state Spot was in. 

*She was attacked. She needs sanctuary. I know now who is doing this but not why.

“They said we were all together in this. That is all they said.” Spot covered herself where the material didn’t cover.

Gaster flipped through his phone and pulled out a shirt he had on hand, something he’d always kept on him as working in the spa, if he had to cover someone’s shift, could get messy. He gently tugged the material over her.

“T-thank you.” Spot said tugging it over. It was big enough it made a makeshift dress. If a short one that didn’t quite reach her knees.

*I’m going to go after them. I have their trail.

“Shall I tell Sans?” Toriel asked. 

*Yes. Make sure you do and sent a warning to the hospital that has Sarah, alert security that she is not to be left alone or with any feline. The culprit is a feline.

  
  
  
  
  
  


At the hospital…

“Hello sir, we have to give her some injections so we need you to leave the room for a moment.” The nurse was a cat monster who had their features covered with a mask and a nurses outfit. Jero had been resting next to Sarah and lifted his head, tilted it to one side for a moment. There was a huff as he slowly settled himself on the floor between the nurse and Sarah, his head dipped a little.

“It will be just a moment. I will come out to get you.” The nurse reassured him. A shrill whistle came from Jero, he was not budging.

The cat monster shrugged and pulled out a small aerosol can and sprayed it in his face to cause him to go to sleep. He hissed at the stuff, his tail whipping around.

“You are not the one we need to “talk” to.” Unfortunately even blinded, the tail slammed the nurse straight out the nearest window.... And down several floors.

“W-what is going on?” Sarah asked, hearing the smashed window as several more of Sarah lookalikes came in. 

“W-what the f-fuck?” Sarah got up and hurried to Jero's side. Jero growled and flames burst from his jaws at the clones full on. Someone should have told them that raptors reacted differently to chemical agents, that what would shut down organics completely usually only shut down the intelligent side of a raptor... leaving the more dangerous animalistic side... meaning that right now Jyro was set to kill anyone who got too close to him and Sarah.

“Let’s go…” The remaining clones ran off as the room began to fill up with smoke. Jero nudged Sarah onto him and sprinted from the room, a low, warning grumble from him to anyone else nearby as he shot from the room with her to fresh air.

“You… you saved me.” Sarah was beyond moved from what Jyro did. He rumbled in response and headed from the hospital. It was a bit of a long journey, and far out of the town itself to a small cave. He let out a bugle like sound and it was responded in kind and he trotted towards it. Several raptors, that were almost twice his size came out and he trotted towards them, rumbling happily. This was his nest and these raptors were his family.

“Hi, I am Sarah. I am well… what are we Jero?” Sarah wanted him to decide but right that moment she was moved by Jero’s heroics. One of the females, who was slightly smaller than the males, clicked at Jero who huffed back and the other nodded. 

“This is... unusual, welcome Sarah. I am Veso. Come inside while we wait for it to wear off.” 

“May I stay with Jero?” Sarah was confused at what was happening. 

“Of course, I imagine you have questions. I will answer as best I can while he sleeps this off.” Jero headed inside after Veso. There was a large nest inside with smaller nests around and Jyro settled into one of the smaller nests. The larger nest had two adults settled on the sides of it, guarding a new batch of eggs it seemed. Veso was the only mature female there, the others were younger and roughly the same size that Jyro was.

“You have a lovely home.” Sarah said politely. 

“Thank you, I know it’s not what you are used to. It is a more traditional style though for us. I was always a traditional monster.”

“So… uhh… how do you feel about Jero dating another species?” 

“All things considered, it is not a huge concern. As long as he is happy that is enough.” 

“I am sorry to intrude but… did he tell you what happened?” Sarah was concerned what they might think of about the clones. 

“Somewhat. I haven’t pried more than is necessary. I’m not a dictator even if I am his mother.” 

“I need to contact my family and friends. I need to let them know I am okay.” 

“Of course, I have a phone you can borrow.” She said, Jero was sleeping off whatever had been in that spray while the two of them talked.

“You’ll be safe here until the time is right to venture out again.” 


	19. Chapter 19

Toriel called up Gaster as she got word that there was an emergency. 

“SANS!” Frisk yelled as the news announced a terrorist attack at the hospital. 

“what’s goin’ on?”   
  


“The hospital just got attacked and it is on fire! The same hospital that Sarah is at.” Sans’ phone went off. 

“great.” Sans answered his phone.

“Sans, sorry I can’t do a pun but Spot is here and apparently clones of her are attacking.” Toriel said in a semi-panicked tone. 

“thanks for the info. be there when i can.” 

Gaster had gotten there first, of course. He’d told Toriel, in response, to dust any intruder that was a clone and not hesitate. The hospital was on fire and the fire department had arrived to extinguish the flame. 

Sans couldn’t shortcut or he’d risk the child, so he’d taken one of the vehicles. When he finally arrived the fire was finally extinguished and Sans’ phone went off. 

“Sans, are you okay?” Sarah asked. 

“yeah, i’m good. glad you’re in one piece too.” 

“W-well… uhh… Jero just well … it was kind of hot- you know I shouldn’t be thinking of that. It was my clones Sans.” 

“yeah, that’s what they told me... more or less. i’m guessing he’s taken ya out of the city.”

“I am at his nest. I am standing outside to talk to you.” 

“best place to be, once you get off the phone go back inside. you’ll be safest there until this thing blows over. i’ll contact Jero when it is.”

“I should be out there helping. Especially, since I am… you know and you are carrying!”

“yeah, but you’re also not in a state to do so. don’t guilt yourself further over this and let us handle it this time.” 

“Alright, I never told anyone this and I don’t know if when they cloned me that they fixed this error but the ears are super sensitive and the back of my left knee.”

“good to know... i’ll relay the message to dad and tori.” He shot off the text to them.

“anything else i should know?”

“How is your… how is Spot? Is she in danger?” She was going to say mom but it was like he said a bad time to even make such remarks. 

“far as i know she’s staying with tori right now. gaster told me what happened, she was already attacked once.” 

“I see, is she okay?” 

“she was a bit beat up, but she was okay. according to him they were gonna make her suffocate to death. but he was trailing them and found her instead.” 

“That is good. I am glad she is okay. I guess I am fortunate Jero was there then. He got sprayed with something and it did something funny to him. He is sleeping it off in the nest as we speak.” 

“ah... guess they didn’t know most chemicals don’t work against raptors, their mind is physically different than most organics... so when something tries to force them into something, the response is... not what most expect.”

“Great they look like me but don’t have my brains but some look … defective as well. I don’t know if someone is taking over or that there are a lot more clones of me than I thought. With my luck there will be a clone be taking Jero from me now.” 

“considering their actions... more like they’re out to dust you first before they do that. but with you with the pack, they’re not likely going to succeed. raptors can be very... vicious, when need be. anyway, if there’s nothing else i’ll let you go for the time being. get some rest okay?” 

“Yeah, I will talk to you later. Stay safe.” She hung up the phone and went back into the cave to sit next to Jero.

“It is my turn to protect you. I don’t deserve you. You know that right?” Jero let out a soft huff in his sleep. It would be a few hours before he would awake and be back to normal.

“Heh, I see he has good taste.” Veso was currently turning eggs over in the nest.

“Huh? Oh… no he could d-do much better. I know at the end of the day I won’t be able to provide him a family and my job is dangerous.” 

“And you think that is all that matters to him? Perhaps to the strongest of us, yes, that is... but he was born different and from what little I’ve heard you are a fine match. If someday you do have a family, you will be a suitable alpha.”

“How? We are two different species. As a scientist I know that a reptile and a mammal can’t have children.” 

“In the animal kingdom, perhaps, but we are monsters. Magic provides the way. My great grandmother was a fire element. That is how we keep our nests warm when others struggle with older methods... why our clan is stronger. Even the weakest of us is a great fire wielder.”

“If I may be so bold. I don’t think Jero is weak. I think he is brave and strong. He has a huge heart and he cares more deeply than anyone I know.” 

“You would not be a good match, or nestmate, if you thought otherwise.” Sarah flushed. 

“I just… haven’t been the best candidate.” 

“No one is perfect. The best matches are not finding one who we think is, but finding one who will match us in our imperfections. While Jero might not be the strongest of my children, he has his strengths too, even if they are different from that of his brethren. From what I have seen, many might mistake him for having draconian linage because of it.” 

“I am sorry but what is draconian linage?” 

“In other words, some might think he is a direct descendant of the extinct species of monster, dragons. They were once great monsters of wisdom and power. Wielding the elements of fire, ice and wind. They were masters as it, but sadly many in the last era of them was driven mad by humans and many humans would slay them to take the metals they used to heat their nests for their young. Many raptor clans were slain for the same reason and thus we adopted other ways to keep our nests warm to keep humans from raiding our homes and destroying us and our young.” She turned over an egg and gently breathed a small flame on it to warm it further for the unborn hatchling before checking it again and then, satisfied, moved on to the next egg. There was a full clutch of twenty five eggs in the nest.

“Well that would be an interesting combination. Raptor, cheetah, and dragon monster mixed together.” 

“heh, it would, but i do not think our clan has draconian linage. though with the fire element mixed in, one could easily think so.” 

“I need to warn you about what is happening.” So Sarah began from the beginning telling her whole story. Veso listened to Sarah without saying anything the entire time, tending to her eggs, sometimes heating them, sometimes leaving them be. The other two who were guarding the nest seemed to not be paying attention, they were on alert, but not a high alert. Constantly glancing around and scenting the air every now and then to gauge what was going on around them. The others were settled near the mouth of the cave itself, seeming to be holding their own conversations. The cavern itself was swept clean of loose dirt though and the ground, while hard, was mildly warm so that it wasn’t uncomfortable entirely to sit on, but Jero’s nest was warmer as he occupied it.

“I think I will rest now. Do you think it would be rude to sleep next to him?” 

“No. Like as not he would have extended the offer if he were awake since he brought you here. All nestmates sleep close.”

“W-why do you keep calling me nestmate?” 

“Even without a mark, his intentions are very clear. At least to us. He has spoken of you very often and now he has brought you here. He is dedicated to seeing to you, as a nestmate is often to do. It is more plain in that he was running on instinct and instinct cannot be more clear about intention than that.”

“Oh... oh…” Sarah was very flattered by that and moved his arm gently up and nuzzled up against him. She purred softly. She didn’t know if that would soothe him or not. His tail curled around her even as he slept on. Cocooning her as close as possible without too much contact.

  
  


*I wonder if she got out.

Gaster muttered looking at the wreckage that was half of the hospital. The scent was destroyed with the fire. He had already dealt with the clones that had been at Toriel’s. Toriel had insisted on cleaning up the dust herself and so he’d headed off to the hospital. He finally checked his phone and saw the message Sans had sent to him. Well, at least she had gotten out in one piece it had seemed. The question was... had he gotten them all? It was hard to know. He had tried following the trail again, but it had been washed away with the rain. Like scent, if something that was touched was moved... it went away faster.

Gaster decided to head back home and that is where he saw one of the clones. This one looked different from the rest. This one was barking orders.

*What are you doing in my home?! 

The one ran off while the other two stayed behind and took battle positions. The house was smoking. Gaster shot off two blue bones to pin the two there and ran after the one trying to escape. He shortcut a couple of times to catch up to them and pin them to the ground with a blue bone. 

*Answer me or I will make you wish you did the first time I asked.

“You… you took one of our sisters from us! She betrayed us all!” 

*You’re an idiotic lot. I didn’t take anyone. My mate is with me of her own free will.

“Ugh… gross. We had a mission! She chose… this?!” 

*And that mission is over. It’s long been past over. You’re clinging to something that no longer exists. 

“I must… the doctor needs me. This is just a test.” 

*He’s dead.

“D-dead? Who killed him?!” 

*Does it matter? It won’t bring him back, it won’t gain you anything. I consider myself a fair monster, considering I have the right to dust the lot of you for attacking my mate.

“We didn’t kill her. We were teaching her a lesson. She had to be punished.” 

*If I hadn’t gotten to her she would be dust. That’s not punishment that is outright torture and murder. Just like you lot have been doing to other monsters. You are going to be serving time for a  _ very _ long time for impersonating the Judge.

“They all betrayed our master. We did this Judge a favor.” She smirked. Clearly she had lost it. There were several marks on her head which indicated that at the very least someone did brain surgery. 

“I won’t betray my master. The doctor can’t be dead.” 

*No, you did not. You have been a stain and thus you will pay the price the Judge demands. The doctor is dead and has been for over a year now at the very least. I would know, I had the dishonor of being related to that filth.

“You l-look … no… but you speak the truth.” Her eyes twitched as she fell to her knees. 

*We were twins. Of course I would know if my own bone and marrow was alive.

“Haha… and now I will die. HA! HA! I did as he said. He promised me a soul. He lied. He lied. He lied!”

*Of course he did. He didn’t tell you that you already have one. Because a monster cannot live without the magic of a soul. Clone or not.

“It is just a partial not a full… that is why I need Sarah. She will give me a full one and then I will be complete. She is useless.” 

*You aren’t the only one who tried that. There is a different way to obtain a full soul. Spot is proof of that. We will see if the Judge believes you are worthy of it or if you are to perish.

“Perish and be dust and join the hallows of hell. I bet it is hot.” She sounded more and more out of it the more time passed. What did his twin brother do to her?

*I wouldn’t know.

It was his only reply. He used gravity magic to take her back to the other two. 

“Hello sisters. Are you sleeping?” 

“Sister?” The one asked. The other didn’t reply as it looked incomptenat to do that. 

Gaster took the other two into his magic as well, releasing them from the bones but holding them captive. He then took them to the police station where he met with Undyne with them.

*Captain. See that they remain in the magic inhibitanting cells until the Judge can come to personally decide their fates. As far as I am aware, they are the last.

“We are. All my sisters… died; we were born to die. We are nothing but a tool.” 

*What a headache.

Gaster grumbled as he helped them into their cells.

“Uhh… Gaster don’t they look like Spot or is that just me?” Undyne asked curiously.

*They’re clones, it’s not just you Captain.

“Why were they killing again?” 

“To punish those who …” The one held their head.

*Well, you heard for yourself. They still thought my brother was alive.

“What a fucked up reality they live in.” Undyne said shaking her head. 

*Indeed, the others were less... intelligent. These three at least have enough sentience for a life should the Judge be kind enough to grant it as was done with Spot.

“Yeah, I think… a mental institute with them declawed.” 

*We’ll see. I must find the Judge and speak with them.

“Good luck Gaster and thanks for bringing in the copycat killer.” 

*Of course. Heh, a fitting name don’t you think? A little too... on the nose. As the saying goes.

“It is. I am just glad this mess is over with.” 

*You and many others.

Gaster nodded as they left the three in their cells. He’d released them from his magic once they were inside and the inhibitors were activated. 

  
  


It was just before supper time when Jero yawned and lifted his head, blinking away sleep. Sarah was soundly asleep against his chest. He didn’t move further, not wanting to disturb her rest for the moment.

“Hmm… J-Jero?” Sarah yawned sleepily. 

“Hmm?”

“You are alright!” She hugged him tightly. 

“I was so worried about you. What if you would have died? You idiot you could have died! I would have been left alone and sad and… I really care about you. Plus it was … kind of hot too.” He nuzzled against her.

“You are worth protecting. I was not going to let them have you.”

“By the way, I don’t know if you noticed but you brought me home to meet your mom.” 

“Hrm, well I was going to do so eventually. Things just happened faster than planned. Father is around here somewhere too.” 

“Thank you. Thank you for saving me.” 

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” He ducked his head a little in embarrassment as a faint flush rippled across his scales. She gently caressed his cheek.

“You sure you don’t want to be thanked? I was going to kiss the hero… but if you don’t want it.” Sarah teased lightly before gently pressing her lips near his scaly mouth. The flush deepened. A quiet, happy rumble come from him. She backed away with a smirk.

“But since you don’t want to be thanked I will respect that and-” His tail wrapped around her waist gently.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” His tone wasn’t serious.

“I was going to thank your mother for letting me stay over and you know… call and see the status of things.” She was playing along as she smiled back at him innocently. He gently tugged her close.

“It can wait.”

“W-we can’t do t-that here.” Her mind was filled with dirty thoughts immediately and she flushed at the idea of someone watching. 

“I planned on marking you first.” He chuckled softly. 

“Oh… you m-meant you want a kiss. O-okay.” Sarah gave him a shy quick kiss. He pulled her back though for a longer, tender one. It took her by surprise but soon enough she sunk into the kiss and didn’t even notice that Sans had arrived at the cave. He was conversing with Jero’s father at the mouth of the cave and the others. Jero hadn’t taken notice either as he was more intent on the mark, it was a small scratch from one claw, barely noticeable even without the magic to keep it from being painful. After several long minutes, however, Sans had made his way over to the two and cleared his throat politely to get their attention.

“Huh? Oh…” Sarah backed away from Jero who held her close despite Sans’ presence. She had a deep red flush.

“H-hi Sans.” 

“Sans.”

“hello Jero, sarah.” 

“I would greet you but… anyway how goes the search of mes?” 

“it’s finally over, they’re either in jail awaiting judgement from the judge or dust.”

“I see… I am guessing the Judge is doing that right now?” Sarah was pretty sure that Gaster was probably doing it as she spoke.

“dunno, my dad just said it was up to them. at least that’s what he told me.” 

“I don’t know if they will make the right choice. Do you think they are ready?” 

“dunno, i ain’t seen ‘em.” 


	20. Chapter 20

“I should get going.” Sarah whispered to Jero.

“Alright. I will see you later.” He nudged her gently in affection.

“Love you.”

“I love you too.” She muttered back before giving him a sweet loving kiss. She got up and joined Sans. He walked with her out of the nest home and wisely kept silent until they were at the car that was several yards from the actual cavern. It was nearing sunset about this time.

“you seem happier.” 

“I am. I am beyond stubborn and it took me almost dying several times before realizing I had the best thing next to me the whole time.” 

“heh, it happens sometimes. congrats by the way.”

“Thanks, I imagine soon you will have brothers and sisters.” 

“who knows? family is a strange and wonderful thing, sometimes.” 

“But this whole life journey is making me wonder if I have the right to take someone else’s life. I mean with them being me and how Spot turned out…” 

“how would it be someone else’s life?” 

“You got me at a loss Sans.” 

“you’re you and spot is spot. even for a clone, spot is not you. you two are still as different as night and day even after she matured. i don’t think it’s possible to perfectly make a copy of any monster and have them steal someone else’s life unless that someone happens to be a hermit... and even then that might be a stretch.” 

“I guess I should mentally prepare myself to talk to … myself. What if they recognize my smell though?” 

“they aren’t you. stop thinking that they are, but they probably will on some level. it will be up to you to decide if they’re worthy of bein’ gifted life like spot was. i’ll bet here with ya to assist, but you’re callin’ the shots on this one. i’ll just make it easier by allowin’ ya to see what souls they have. i’m still officially the queen’s advisor. so i’ll be there in that capacity.” 

“Thanks Sans. I appreciate it. I think I will need as much advice I can take.” This whole experience humbled her.

“let’s head back home for the time bein’.” 

“Home? But I thought we were going to Judge the girls. How many are there?” 

“we can do that in the morning. there’s only a handful, you’ll have to ask dad. he’s the one who caught ‘em.” 

“Is he going to be at the house? With Spot?” 

“doubtful. i think spot is still with tori, but he might be at the house. i’ll have to ask.” He said as they started the drive back to the house. He had his phone shoot off a text using a speech to text application so he could still pay attention to the road while the phone sat on a holder that was sitting in one of the ac fan ducts.

“Thank you for picking me up.” 

“sure.”

“I hope your dad and Spot have a happy life. I am still bitter but… that is my problem not theirs.” 

“i’m sure it will ease with time. besides, you have to focus on what you have, rather than what you don’t.” 

“May I ask why you picked me?”

“because you have the right traits. even if ya don’t think so. they’re there.” 

“Thank you for believing in me.” They eventually made it home and Gregory was there to welcome her home with a brief hug.

“Welcome home bud. Glad to see you are okay.” 

“Thanks Gregory. Where is the little princess?” 

“took the words outta my mouth.” 

“I am here daddy!” She was hiding behind a lamp that was shaped almost exactly like her. She was giggling behind it.

“Can’t find me!” 

“hmm, i hear a little princess, but i don’t see one... do you spot her?” He knew where she was, but he wasn’t going to spoil it.

“I don’t it is a darn shame.” Sarah said jokingly. 

“i’m sure if spot were here she could help us spot the little one.” He replied jokingly.

“What is going on?” Spot said walking in with Gaster. 

“how about that? we’re playing spot the princess... .can you help us look? it is your name ya know.” Sans joked. Gaster chuckled a little.

“Uhh… isn’t she behind the-” Gaster put a finger to Spot’s mouth. 

“no, we already checked the couch. she’s not there.” 

“I am the best hider ever!!!” 

*Maybe the TV?

Sans went over to the TV and looked behind it.

“nope.”

“She is a star but not that kind of star.” Gregory said with a smirk. 

“heh, good one g.” 

“Oh we are playing a game!” Spot said finally understanding what was going on. 

Gaster nodded.

*Maybe she is in the kitchen... shall we go look for her there Spot?

“Sounds good. I am starving.”

“Eeeepp… don’t let her eat me dad!” 

*I don’t think stars are edible.

Sans chuckled.

“yeah, can’t say i’ve eaten one.” Julia peeked around the corner of the lamp. 

“I AM HERE!” She jumped out and everyone but Spot played along as if this was a big surprise and after a moment Spot joined along.

“Oh my goodness Julia. Didn’t see you there.” Spot said with a smirk. Her wounds were mostly healed by that point. 

*You’re almost as good as your dad at this. 

Gaster said.

*Shall we have supper now?

“sounds good to me.”

“Yeah, where is Frisk?” Sarah asked, going into the kitchen and taking a seat. Sans spotted her soul upstairs and went up to see what was going on. She was working in the baby room and was putting in the cradles blankets. 

“I hope you come into this world with love and not having to worry about a thing.” Frisk muttered to her belly. 

“i’m sure they will sweetheart.” He murmured, going over to her and putting an arm around her.

“I am so scared for them. I know we will give them the best chance they have but… I wish I could protect them forever.” 

“you worry cuz ya love ‘em.” He replies, nuzzling against her gently.

“i get it.”

“How long do we have to wait? I want them here and not at the same time.” Frisk laughed lightly. 

“heh, i think we’re due for a couple more months before they make their appearance... but ya know babies get to decide that.” 

“I hear several voices downstairs. Is everything okay?” Frisk turned around and rested her head against Sans’ head.

“yeah, spot and dad arrived. i got sarah, and julia was playin’ with us and g.” 

“Hehe… and I missed out on all the fun. Next time.” 

“i’m sure there well be plenty with that lamp the size of our princess.” 

“Where did you find a lamp like that again?” 

“auction.” Frisk giggled. 

“I see you sold her on that idea.” Frisk punned.

“heh, seems i did.” He grins at her.

“Did I outpun you?” Frisk asked with a smile hearing the door open and close below.

“Brother Are You Here? I Tell You He Is So Lazy.” 

“It is fine sweetheart.” Asriel said, trying to calm him down. After all he was carrying and he didn’t want him to get worked up. 

“Grandma!” Julia yelled and Frisk and Sans could hear Toriel giving smooches to her granddaughter. 

“and it sounds like the rest of the gang is here. heh, must be time to eat.” 

Frisk and Sans went downstairs to join their family. It wasn’t perfect but it was their family. With love growing between them everyday. The young princess would grow up and retell the story about how she met her parents to her own kids, and how she would babysit all her cousins. The adventures they would have and how she was the best big sister to her siblings. She, like most of her cousins, ended up working at the place where they were raised. The spa. 


End file.
